Destiny
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Tala Redcliff is a woman of skill and heart. However she has a big secret that could threaten the lives of everyone around her. And only one man can keep her from doing just that. Rated M for violence, sexual scenes, sacry scenes, alcahol consumption and language.
1. Close Call

Chapter 1

My life is not an easy one. The zombie apocalypse did not make it any easier. Apart for the fact I was immune to the infection…but at a great price. I had no friends because of it and I had been cast out by my family. My name is Tala Redcliff and I am a survivor fighting my way through Atlanta, Georgia. I hold a secret that can destroy every walker I meet and every other survivor. I was adopted after my parents were killed in a car crash. They named me what they did for a reason. I am a Cherokee Indian and one of the cursed. Armed with my bow, dual blades, sword, throwing knives and hatchet I stand alone in this hell. It was better that way. I could hurt someone. Well at least that was how it was until another group of survivors nearly killed me. I should have heard the pin being pulled but somehow I did not. The next thing I knew I was thrown to the side by a powerful force.

"What the hell?!"

I looked up and saw several people escaping from the window of the CDC. My eyes widened and I knew it was going to blow up. I jumped up and ran towards one of the army barricades and jumped behind it. I covered my ears and remained down until I felt the explosion. I looked up and was quite impressed at the power of it. I stood up and then started to walk away.

"HEY!"

I took out my bow and an arrow and aimed in the direction of the man speaking. He had a southern accent and a bony figure.

"What?! Speak fast I haven't got all day!" I said.

"You infected?" He asked.

I shook my head. He walked forward slowly with his hands up.

"Stay back! I could hurt you!" I warned.

He stopped only a few feet from me.

"My name is Rick Grimes." He said.

"Tala Redcliff." I said slowly.

"If you lower your bow you would be less of a threat." He said.

"That's where you're wrong."

I lowered my bow anyway and he walked up to me and held out his hand. I shook it and then turned away once more.

"Wait! Wait!"

I stopped and sighed.

"You should come with us." "No she shouldn't Rick!" said another man.

"And why not?" Rick asked.

"She said she was dangerous."

I turned and nodded.

"Your friend is right." I said.

Rick turned and looked at me again. I noticed another man standing there with a crossbow. Quite obviously a redneck.

"Please come with us. It would be safer." He said.

"You won't give up until I agree will you?" I asked.

He smiled and I nodded.

"Alright fine." I said.

Rick walked me over to the others. I knew this could end badly, but I still had the talisman my mother had given me to protect me and others. So I dared to hope that maybe this would be best.


	2. I don't Like You

Chapter 2

"This is my wife Lori and my son Carl." Rick said.

I smiled at them both. Carl shook my hand and Lori smiled back.

"This is Shane Walsh. My best friend."

I didn't like him.

"I don't like you." I said.

The redneck busted out laughing and I saw a few other snicker. I saw pure hatred in Shane's eyes and I challenged him with a glare.

"I don't like you either so I guess we're good." he sneered.

"Shane come on man." Rick said.

He walked off and I was led to an Asian man. He looked to be around my age maybe a few years younger.

"This is Glenn. He's our go to town man. He's fast and knows his way around." Rick said.

"Pleased to meet you." he said.

I smiled and shook his hand. Another man came up to me and I recognized him as one of the ones who had snickered.

"Yo! Name's Theodore Douglas. Everyone calls me T-dog. You're pretty brave there Redcliff." He said with a smile.

I shook his hand and smiled.

"Just had to make it known." I said.

He smiled and nodded. There was an elderly man named Dale, a woman with short gray hair named Carol and her 12 year old daughter Sophia, and another blond woman named Andrea. She had a sort of dead look in her eyes. Dale told me she lost her younger sister Amy. I couldn't say I knew how she felt because I hadn't really lost anyone but my parents and I barely remembered them. The redneck caught my eye and I found him looking at me. I walked over to him. I saw a name on the bike.

"Merle Dixon?" I asked.

"Daryl." He corrected.

"Ah. Brother?" I asked.

He nodded. He could tell right away he wasn't the talking type.

"Right…..well nice to meet you." I said.

As I turned away he stopped me.

"Hey."

I looked at him.

"Least on know there's one thing we can agree on." He said.

I raised my eyebrow. He smirked.

"Both think Shane's a dumbass." He said.

I smiled and nodded. He went back to taking gas from his truck and I walked over to Carol and Sophia.

"Hi."

Carol smiled small and Sophia looked at me uncertainly.

"I realize I may appear as a….well someone un-trustworthy. But I promise I will never hurt you or your daughter. I know what it's like. I lost my parents when I was 2. I barely remember them. Family is an important thing. It gives me joy to see that you still have your daughter." I said.

As I walked away I heard Carol speak.

"Thank you Tala."

I smiled to myself and then climbed into Dale's RV. To my displeasure I saw Shane was riding with them as well. I looked at Dale.

"Mind if I just ride on the roof?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

He shook his head and nodded. I smiled and then climbed to the top of the RV. It was a peaceful ride until the RV broke down. I climbed down and Dale announced it needed a new hose and he was out of duct tape. We decided to look around for anything that could fix it. I walked around with T-dog while the others went separate ways.

"Heard what you told Carol. Sorry about your folks." He said.

I shook my head.

"I don't even remember them or the accident. Well I kind of do. I remember flashing lights and everything going black. That's about….."

I stopped.

"Wha…"

"Shhh!"

I held up my finger and listened. I sniffed the air and my eyes widened in horror. I turned and saw the heads of at least 25 or more walkers. I turned and saw Rick motioning for us to get down. I normally would have fought them all, but with T-dog with me and it being the middle of the day…there was nothing I could do but get down under the car. T-dog ran to another car and sank down. I heard him grunt in pain. I looked over and saw he had cut his arm open on a car.

_Damn it!_

There was nothing I could do without putting myself and the rest of the group in danger. T-dog was losing a lot of blood. That was when Dixon showed. He stabbed the walker going for T-dog and then covered himself and T-dog with the bodies of walkers. I held my breath as more of them walked past. Then I saw Sophia running away into the woods. I did not hesitate as I came out and ran after her and Rick was right behind me.

_Please not her! Don't let her mother lose her!_


	3. As Night Falls

Chapter 3

"Split up." I said.

He nodded and we went different ways. I would not go back until I found her and brought her back to her mother.

Third Person POV

They all watched as Rick came back, but not Tala.

"Where is she?" Carol asked.

"I told her to head back here! I had to get the walkers away. They don't get winded like I do." Rick said.

"What about Redcliff?" T-dog asked.

"We split up to try and find her. She must still be out there." Rick answered.

"Let her stay there then." Shane muttered.

Daryl heard him and rounded on him.

"Come again?" He asked.

Shane wasn't afraid of Daryl. He wasn't afraid of anyone.

"I said we should just let her stay there! We'll look for Sophia of course but that Indian can stay out there." Shane said.

"Ye listen here ya son of a bitch! She ain't done nothing but say she don't like you! I don't like ya either! Ye want me te stay out there!?" Daryl snapped.

"No! You can hunt." He said.

"That all Im worth to ya?!"

"I'm not gonna let her stay out there." T-dog said.

Glenn and the others also agreed. Shane glared at them all and then nodded.

"Fine!"

Daryl, Glenn, Rick and Shane set back out into the woods to find Tala and Sophia.

Tala's POV

I found the river and the others.

"Hey Redcliff!"

I smiled at Glenn and ran over to them.

"Rick did you find her?" I asked.

"I did and told her to stay here in this hole. She was right here." He said.

"What about the walkers?"

"I got them." He said.

I nodded and then Daryl looked up at Glenn.

"Hey short rounds! Mind stepping off te one side please!? Mucking up the trail." He said.

I smirked and Glenn moved. Dixon climbed up and then held out his hand to me. I refused and jumped up and then landed gracefully. He stared at me in shock.

_Oh crap!_

I played dumb.

"What? I have strong legs." I said.

"I'll say."

I smiled and we all continued.

"She was doing just fine till about here. Veered off that way." Dixon said.

"Maybe she saw something. Spooked her." Rick said.

"Walker?" Glenn asked.

Dixon shook his head.

"I don't see any other tracks." He said.

"Okay…..Shane, Glenn and Redcliff…head back and let them know we're looking. But most of all keep them calm." Rick said.

"I'll get em to look for more supplies. Some other chores." Shane said.

Rick nodded and then we left. When we got there I found T-dog's arm wrapped up.

"T-dog are you alright? I saw what happened with the car." I said.

"I'll be fine. Yall find Sophia?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No but Dixon and Rick are on it. They will find her." I said.

He nodded and then I went and tried to take a nap in the RV. However I knew that I would have to get up and make some excuse to leave that night. I couldn't let them know my secret. And since Dixon was a hunter…..well I stuck around I was as good as dead.


	4. The Grey Wolf

Chapter 4

I woke up as the sun had gone down. I looked around and found Daryl and Andrea gone. Carol was asleep. I got up and quickly snuck off into the woods.

Third Person POV

Daryl and Andrea were walking back towards the highway when they heard it.

"Was that….."

"I'ma find out." He said.

He tore off through the woods in the direction of the howl. Sure enough they found the tracks of a wolf.

"A wolf in Georgia?" Andrea asked.

"World gone te shit and this surprises ya?"

They followed the tracks and came face to face with the wolf.

"Oh god." Andrea breathed.

Daryl raised his crossbow but the wolf ran off. It hadn't gone in the direction of the camp but that wasn't going to stop Daryl.

"Get yer ass back to the highway. I'ma take out the wolf."

Andrea ran off and Daryl followed the tracks. There was no mistake that it was a grey wolf. But what it was doing in Georgia was beyond him. Never the less he didn't want it near the group….he didn't want it near Tala.

He continued to search until the sun started to come up. He gave up and then headed back to camp.

Tala's POV

I made it back to camp before sunrise. I crept back into the RV and closed my eyes. I only got another 30 minutes of sleep before Daryl returned. I got up and walked out into the early morning.

"Find her?" I asked.

"Nope. Found a wolf." He said.

My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. Right here in Georgia. Funny thing, it was a Grey Wolf. Them things are native to Alaska and shit." He said.

I shrugged and then the others came out. If course Andrea had to tell all of them she and Daryl had seen a wolf.

"That could be a problem." Shane said.

_Just shut-up!_

"Wolves travel in packs. It could mean trouble for us." He said.

"No it won't!" I said.

Shane glared at me. Rick, trying to keep the peace directed my attention.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Unless you threaten them they won't harm you. They'll just run off." I said.

"I aimed a crossbow at this one. It ran off." Daryl said.

"Maybe it doesn't have a pack. Maybe it's a loner. Still if it doesn't harm us we should give it the same courtesy." I said.

"It's a damn animal Redcliff! They ain't got feeling!" Shane growled.

I glared at him.

"Then perhaps I should start referring to you as an animal Walsh!" I snarled. "Oh burn!" T-dog said.

Shane didn't say anything else but he glared at me.

"Enough! We have to look for Sophia. Dale, T-dog and Carl I want you to stay…."

"I wanna help look. Sophia's my friend." Carl said.

Lori looked at him.

"I'd say he's in good hands." Dale said.

"Alright fine. But if you leave my sight I'm taking you right back here." Lori said.

"Okay yeah!" Carl said.

He looked at me and I smiled and winked at him. I walked over to T-dog before I left.

"You going to be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine girl. Nothing's gonna take me down." he said.

I smiled and nodded. I gave him a quick hug as well as Dale and then left with the others. Daryl gave me a strange look as I walked past him. I stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong with you Dixon?" I asked.

"Ya know about wolves. Ye ever seen one with green eyes?" he asked.

I masked my nervousness and shrugged.

"You never know I guess." I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Stay close te me. Ain't no good te no one dead." He said.

"Are you concerned about me Dixon?" I asked in a humorous tone.

He snorted.

"Just do it woman." he said.

I smiled at him and nodded. We continued and Carl showed me his pocket knife.

"My dad said I could carry it." He said excitedly.

I smiled at him.

"That's great buddy. I remember my first pocket knife. Swiss army. Got it from one of the kids in the orphanage. Closest thing I had to a friend. Your's is a lot cooler." I said.

He smiled and we came to a tent. Daryl crept forward and looked at me and held up a hand so I would stay put.

_What was I a dog?_

Rick motioned for Carol.

"I want you to call out softly. If she's in there yours is the first voice she should hear." Rick whispered.

"Sophia? Honey it's mommy. Sophia? We're all here baby." She called.

Daryl unzipped the tent and the stench of a rotting corpse filled the air. It seemed like hours to me before Daryl came back out.

"Ain't her. Some sorry son of a bitch. Did what Jenner said. Opted out." Daryl said.

Church bells filled the air. I didn't think before running in the direction of the sound.

"Rick she can't be there. There's no steeples." Shane said.

This didn't stop me. I ran forward along with Daryl and Rick. I broke down the doors and we found 3 walkers. I went forward with my sword and killed one while Rick and Daryl got the other two.

"SOPHIA!" Daryl shouted.

I walked over to where he was and looked around. Nothing.

"Yo J.C….ye taking requests?" Daryl asked.

I laughed and he looked at me and smirked. I shook my head and then the bells rang again. We all ran outside and found the bells on a timer.

"Damn." I hissed.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol said.

I nodded and I stayed outside. I didn't like churches. Even just being around one made me feel angry. Andrea stayed outside as well. However I was up in a tree when I heard Shane and Lori talking.

"I'm the one that loses him!" Shane said.

Shane was planning on leaving. Andrea walked over to him.

"Wherever you plan on going I'm going to." Andrea said.

"I don't need an extra ass to cover."

They walked off talking and I shook my head. Shane was such a douchebag! I hope he did leave.


	5. The Rising Moon

Chapter 5

Rick decided to split the group.

"Shane and I will stay and look a little longer for Sophia."

"Me too." Carl said.

Lori hugged her son and agreed. As soon as we went our separate ways I had a bad feeling. I chose to ignore it and kept going. Andrea was truly starting to get on my nerves. Always glaring at Lori because she had a gun and she didn't. I was about to say something but she said it first,

"You want this gun!? Take it! I'm sick of the looks you're giving me. All of you." Lori said.

Andrea took the gun. I glared at her and then shook my head.

"And honey I can't imagine what you're going through but you have got to stop blaming Rick! It's in your eyes every time you look at him. He didn't hesitate to go out there after her. Not many people would have done that." Lori said to Carol.

"I'm just hoping she's alive." Carol said. Lori nodded. Andrea walked over to her and handed her back the gun.

_Well that's probably the smartest thing she's done all damn day!_

I looked over at Daryl and he jerked his head in the direction of the high way. As I walked behind him I had to admire his backside.

_Quite possibly the finest glutes in all the land._

As I thought this to myself a gunshot rang through the air. You know those bad feelings you get? Well the one I had just came true. We all stopped and there was an eerie silence.

"That was a gunshot." Lori said.

"We all heard it." Daryl said.

I threw him a look and he scowled.

"Maybe they had to take down a walker." Daryl suggested.

"Please don't patronize me. We all know if it was just one walker they wouldn't have used a gun. Would have done it quietly." Lori said.

I took a deep breath.

"Lori will it make you feel better if I went back and tried to find them?" I asked.

She looked at me and then Daryl had to open his mouth.

"Hell no." He said.

I turned and looked at him.

"Why the hell not?!" I asked.

"There's walkers and a wolf out there. What'd I tell ya this morning?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes and walked forward.

"I am not a pet! And that is Lori's son! You can't make my decisions." I hissed.

"I ain't bout te let ya get hurt!" He growled.

This made my eyes soften. Did he actually care? About me?!

"Look…I won't let Lori stay here and be worried. And if she goes out there Rick will be furious. I'm fast and pretty damn strong for a girl. And I don't fear wolves." I said.

He didn't have a chance to argue because I turned and ran in the direction Rick, Shane and Carl had gone.

"REDCLIFF!"

I ignored his calls and ran faster.

Third Person POV

"Well she was right about one thing. She really is fast." Glenn said.

"Shut-up!" Daryl snapped.

Glenn didn't say anymore and they continued on back to the high way. On the way they heard a scream.

"ANDREA?!"

As they rounded a corner they saw a woman on a horse come riding forward and hit the walker attacking Andrea with a baseball bat.

"Lori? Lori Grimes!?" She asked.

"Yes?" Lori said.

"You need to come with me! There's been an accident Carl's been shot! No time to argue just come!" She said.

Lori took off her bag and Daryl looked at her.

"Hold on! We don't know this girl! Ye can't get on that horse!" Daryl said.

"Rick said you had others. Up at the high way near that big traffic jam?"

"Yeah." Glenn said.

"Back track two miles. There's a mailbox. Names Greene! HEY YA!"

She rode off with Lori and the walker at up. Daryl looked at it and as he walked away he aimed his crossbow.

"Shut-up!" he said.

He put it down and they all continued to the high way.

Tala's POV

I followed their tracks to a farmhouse. I ran faster and up to the door. I knocked on it hard and a younger girl around 17 answered the door.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Tala Redcliff! Is Rick Grimes here?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. She let me in and led me to Rick. Carl was lying on the bed shot. I covered my mouth with my hand. Shane stood in the far corner of the room. I didn't even look at him. Rick had given Carl some blood and he looked pale and weak. An older man came in.

"The bullet split into pieces. I'm going to need to cut him open to get them out." He said.

Rick looked like he might pass out.

"What will you need?" I asked.

He named off the required items but the problem was I didn't know where I could get them.

"Up at the high school." A fat man said.

I looked up at him.

"Only problem is that last time it was overrun. Couldn't get near it."

"I'll go." Shane said.

"As will I." I said.

Shane didn't look happy about this at all. This made my decision to go even more pleasurable.

"Fine. Give us a map and we'll go."

"You won't need a map. I'll take you myself." The fat one said.

"Otis no!" One of the women said.

"Honey I got to. It's my fault this boy is like this. I gotta make it right."

Well at least I knew his name. I felt bad about referring to him as the fat one. I made sure I had all my weapons and then we walked out towards Otis's truck. I had to admit he had a really nice truck and still in good shape.

"Cool truck Otis." I said.

"Thank you miss." He said.

I smiled and he gave his wife, who I learned was Patricia, a kiss and then we left. I rode in back. I didn't like to be inside with more then one person. Especially if that one person was Shane. I looked up at the sky.

"Please hold on Carl. Hold on for your parents." I whispered.

Now the only problem I faced was the fact of it was getting dark and soon the sun would go down. As Otis parked the truck I got out and looked at them.

"I'm going to go around and see how overrun the place is. I'll be back…..and if I don't…you make sure you get the things Carl needs. Don't let him die…..don't let his parents lose him." I said.

"But….."

"No buts!" I said.

Otis nodded and Shane looked at me. For once he wasn't glaring or scowling. He actually looked at me with what looked like gratitude. I nodded at him and then ran off. As soon as they left I tossed all my weapons in the back of the truck and ran off as the moon rose. That was the way it worked. Even if there was no moon. I still became a Grey Wolf.


	6. Beauty is the Beast

Chapter 6

I was the Grey Wolf. That was my biggest secret. That was the reason I couldn't get infected even if I was bitten or scratched. Only at night did I have no choice but to change. With the talisman my mother had given me I could change at will. I had only ever done this once before when I had no other choice. However if I was angered I changed automatically. At least my cloths didn't rip to shreds when I changed. I heard the sounds of walkers and silently ran towards it. The whole four legs and a tail thing took quite some time to get used to. I found a large group of walkers had cornered Shane and Otis in the entrance of the school. I howled and they all looked at me. I pranced around so I could get their attention and then ran off. Only a third if the group chased me. I killed all of them and then ran back towards the school.

Third Person POV

A wolf? A Grey wolf in Georgia? So Andrea and Daryl had been right.

"Hope the little lady is okay out there! Especially now with that animal out there." Otis said.

"Redcliff? She'll be fine." Shane said.

They heard the barks and growls of the wolf as they ran down the hallway.

"I'm more worried bout our lives with that wolf combined with those walkers." Shane said.

They ran into the gym and got up onto the bleachers.

"Through that window….what's out there?" Shane asked out of breath.

"About a 20 foot drop. And I can't fit through there. Look at the size a me." Otis answered.

"Where you gonna go?" Shane asked.

"Locker room. There windows in there and more my size." Otis said.

Shane nodded and Otis jumped down. A walker grabbed his leg and Shane shot it so he could get away. Otis ran into the locker room and a few walkers chased him.

Tala's POV

I saw Otis run into the locker room and I tore after him. I managed to get in front of the walkers and I he was now trying to open the window. I stood in front of him protectively and growled at the walkers. They didn't stop and I jumped at them teeth bared. I clawed and tore them apart while Otis got away. I leapt through the window and ran towards where Shane was. He was being chased by walkers and he had a limp. I pushed him down and then stood over him growling at the walkers. I lunged at them and once more tore them apart. One of them yanked my tail and I yelped but continued to fight. I couldn't let them get to Shane or Otis. As soon as they were destroyed I took one of the heavy bags in my teeth and started to drag it towards the truck. Shane must have realized I was trying to help because He followed me. Until we were back up against the fence. I stood in front of him and then one of the walkers coming towards us fell dead. Otis stood behind it. Realizing Shane was safe I ran off to try and clear a path ahead.

Third Person POV

"That wolf…..it protected me." Shane said.

"Me too. Took out at least 5 walkers so I could get away. Probably did the same for Miss Tala." Otis said.

"Well then we gotta keep going so we can meet her at the truck." Shane said.

Otis nodded and then kept going.

Tala's POV

I knew I would have to try and change back before the night was over. Shane and Otis could not find out that I was the wolf. Even though I'd helped them Shane would kill me. I made it back to the truck and tried with everything I had to change back. When I opened my eyes I had hands not paws. I smiled.

"I did it! I actually did it!" I said.

"Did what?"

I looked up and saw Shane there. He was limping forward with the bags. I got up and ran forward. I took one of them and threw it in the back. I looked back for Otis.

"Where's Otis?" I asked.

Shane didn't say anything and something about the look in his eyes made mine go wide with horror.

"You….sacrificed him didn't you!?" I snarled.

He glared at me and that told me enough. I grabbed my weapons and ran off towards the farm house. The only thing was, with the night combined with my rage I fell to the ground and turned. Once more a wolf. I slipped the sword belt over my head along with the dual blades and quiver. I took my bow in my mouth and ran off toward the farmhouse.

Third Person POV

Shane pulled up in front of the house. He hoped Tala was dead. Even though she had no way of proving what he did she was still a threat. Hershel, Rick, Glenn and Maggie ran out.

"Otis?" Hershel asked.

Shane looked down and Hershel understood.

"We say nothing to Patricia. I need her." Hershel said.

He rushed inside the house and Maggie followed him. Glenn looked around.

"Redcliff?"

"She ran off. Right when we got back to the truck she ran off when she realized Otis was gone." Shane said.

"Daryl isn't going to like this." Glenn said.

"Daryl? Our Daryl?" Shane asked.

Glenn nodded.

"You should have heard him when she ran off to the house. Telling her he wasn't going to let her get hurt and that he didn't want her out there without him and the others with the walkers and that wolf." Glenn explained.

"Funny thing about that wolf. It protected me….an Otis. I had drop down from a 20 foot high window and I wasn't going to fast. Wolf came and pushed me down and then took out about 7 walkers that were chasing me. Did the same for Otis or so he told me. It defended and fought for us." Shane said.

Glenn was confused.

"First there's a Grey Wolf in Georgia, then it actually defends you guys? This doesn't make sense." Glenn said.

"I'll tell you what else doesn't make sense or maybe it does. All this started right after Redcliff joined the group." Shane said.

Glenn started to laugh.

"Something funny?" Shane growled.

"Don't tell me you think Redcliff _**is **_the wolf." Glenn said.

"I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that we hadn't had any wolf problems before her. Now all of a sudden a rouge wolf starts to protect us?" Shane said.

Glenn shrugged and they walked back inside the house.

Tala's POV

I was hiding in the forest at the edge of the farm. I watched Shane and Glenn walked back inside. I shook off my weapons and then lay down. Otis was gone. Even as a wolf I couldn't save him. I closed my eyes and let out a whimper. Poor Patricia, she lost her husband. The only good part of this was that Carl would survive. I sat up and howled a long and sorrowful howl. I did it for Otis who I would never forget. He was a brave man and an honorable one. He fought with the strength of a thousand men. But Shane was the trickster. Like in many of the old Indian legends he was like a Coyote. I stopped my howl I looked back towards the house. I saw Shane, Glenn, T-dog and Maggie there looking around for where it had come from. I sank to the ground to hide myself. I saw someone start to walk forward. It was T-dog.

"Man I hope it doesn't kill me. Hey if it didn't kill Shane maybe it won't hurt me." He said to himself.

I stood up and walked forward slowly. He stopped dead in his tracks. I lay down and tried to look a little submissive.

"Not gonna hurt me huh?" He said.

I looked into his eyes and tried to shake my head like a human would. He smiled and then I ran back into the woods. I couldn't let him see me turn back. Even if it was T-dog…I couldn't let anyone know.

Not even Daryl Dixon. I was a monster and nothing could ever change that.


	7. I'm Doing this For You

Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up human. I stretched out and then gathered my things and walked back out towards the farmhouse. It was just as the others were arriving. I smiled and ran forward. T-dog and Glenn came out of the house and saw me.

"Redcliff!" They shouted.

I turned and smiled at them. I ran forward and hugged them.

"Where were you!? When you didn't come back with Shane we all thought…"

"Trust me it will take a hell of a lot more then walkers to bring me down." I said.

"I was more worried about what Daryl was gonna do if he got back before you." Glenn said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Glenn smiled and I turned and found Daryl standing there. He smirked and then walked off. I bit my lip and looked back at Glenn and T-dog. They smiled and then Maggie walked out and Glenn was instantly distracted. I smiled and pushed him towards her. He looked at me and I jerked my head in her direction. He smiled and followed her. I looked back at T-dog.

"So what happened last night?" I asked.

"Well I've been waiting to tell you this!" He said excitedly.

I waited for him to go on, even though I already knew.

"Last night Shane came back. Started to tell us all about that wolf. Remember? Well apparently it protected him and Otis. Last night after they came back we all hear it howling. I went out to the woods and it came out to me."

"It didn't attack you?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Nope. It looked kinda submissive. It ran back into the woods." He said.

I smiled.

"Very cool. And what about Carl?" I asked.

"That kid's made of tough stuff. He made it." T-dog said.

I smiled and hugged him. I pulled away and grasped his shoulder and then walked off. There was a little funeral held for Otis. We all gather around a pile of stones. Hershel read from his bible and then we each walked up in turn and placed a stone on the pile. As I did I stopped.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I hope one day we meet again Otis." I said.

I stepped back and someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up and my green eyes widened in surprise. It was Daryl. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Would you tell us of his final moments?" Hershel said.

I looked over at Shane.

"We were running. After that wolf left an all it was just us. Couldn't find Redcliff and we were down to our last. He told me to keep going that we had to help the boy…."

As he continued his story I knew that my suspicions had been correct. Shane had sacrificed Otis to save his own skin.

_You filthy low life bastard!_

He walked up and placed a stone on the pile and then his eyes met mine. I glared at him and then turned and walked off. I should have never run off. I should have stayed. Maybe then Otis would still be alive. I knew I had to calm down before I turned and everyone found out. I took a few deep breaths but it wasn't working.

"Redcliff?"

The sound of his voice made my eyes widen and I felt the anger in my heart disappear. I turned and looked at Daryl.

"Ye kay?" he asked.

I couldn't find any words to say. I looked at him, just looked at him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Look…..I uh….bout yesterday." He said.

"What about?" I said.

He looked at the ground.

"Shoulda gone with ya." He said.

"No…..I had to go alone. You needed to keep the others safe." I said.

He shrugged and I walked a little closer to him. He looked into my eyes. I smiled up at him.

"I do better on my own. I'm grateful that you're concerned about me at times…..but you should be concerned for yourself when you're around me. As I said when we first met I am dangerous. I can't really tell you why…."

"Why not?" He asked.

I looked down.

"You wouldn't understand." I mumbled.

"Don'tcha tell me what I can and can't understand." He growled.

"Trust me….if you knew….well you don't want to." I said.

I looked up and he scowled at me.

"Ye wanna be alone fine! But don'tcha come running te me when yer sick of it." He snarled.

He walked away and I sighed. I knew this was for the best. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt him.

"I'm doing this for you. Because…I think I love you Daryl Dixon." I whispered.


	8. The Cherokee Rose

Chapter 8

That afternoon I went out to look for Sophia.

"Alone?" Rick asked.

"Yeah…I do better that way. I'll be out there for a few days. Don't worry I'll be careful and I'll come back in 2 days. I have provisions and my weapons." I said.

"I don't like it but I know you're independent. Be careful and no more then 2 days before checking in." Rick said.

I smiled and gave him a quick hug. Then I took off into the woods. With Carl having survived the gunshot I had new hope that Sophia was still out there and alive. I found an abandoned house. The door was open and I took my bow and readied an arrow. I walked forward slowly and then I heard something come from what looked to be the kitchen. I slowly went forward and then jumped out to find Daryl. I lowered my arrow and sighed.

"Dixon….." I said.

"Redcliff."

I looked over at the pantry and saw a pillow and a blanket. My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"Sophia?" I asked.

"Could've been. Found a can of food open. Can't of gone far." He said.

I nodded and walked out. He followed me.

"Wait yer gonna go on yer own?" he asked.

I looked back at him.

"Yes. I do better that way. Why? Do you care? Wasn't it you who said it was fine?" I asked.

His signature scowl was back.

"I know what I said. Don't mean I can't ask a damn question." He growled.

As I turned my eyes widened. I slowly walked forward and knelt down.

"A Cherokee Rose." I whispered.

I lightly touched it and smiled.

"She's still out there. These are for her." I said.

"Reckon ya might be right." Daryl said.

I looked at him curiously.

"You know the story?" I asked.

He nodded and I smiled. I picked one of the roses and handed it to him.

"If you end up going back…give it to Carol. Tell her the story." I said.

He took the rose and nodded. I stood there for another minute before turning away. However he grabbed me and turned me back so I faced him.

"What are you…"

He stopped my words and kissed me. I closed my eyes and started to kiss him back but then I remembered what I was. I pushed back and hid my tears as I ran off.

Third Person POV

Daryl stood there confused and little hurt. She was kissing him back, why did she stop all of a sudden? A little voice inside his head told him it was because he was him. A beast like man with little to no feelings. And yet something else told him it was because she was afraid of something. He replaced his hurt with anger and hate and walked off.

Tala's POV

I loved him. I knew that now. And I knew I could never act on those feeling because I would risk his life. My thoughts were interrupted by the setting sun. As I was about to wait to turn I heard a twig snap. I drew my dual blades and then saw Sophia walk out.

"Sophia!" I said.

"Tala?" She asked.

I smiled and started to go forward but as always my luck had run out. I fell to the ground and saw that the sun had gone down. I quickly looked at Sophia. She looked scared.

"Sophia I need you to listen. Don't be scared of me! I promise I won't hurt you. And you can never tell anyone about this!"

She hesitated and then nodded slowly. I stopped fighting and transformed into the Grey wolf. I looked at Sophia and she looked even more scared. I whimpered and looked away. Then I felt her hand on my fur. I looked at her and cocked my head to the side.

"It's okay Tala. I won't tell anyone." She said.

I nuzzled her face and she laughed. She picked up my weapons and then I led her back towards the farm.

"Tala can we stop? I'm really tired."

I knew we should keep going but I couldn't say no. Literally I could say no. I sat down and she curled up next to me. I refused to sleep. I had to protect her. I had come this far I was not going to let her get hurt.

When she woke up I was human again. She smiled and hugged me.

"Oh Sophia I was so worried about you! Come on let's go." I said.

She smiled and I picked her up and carried her back to the farm. Dale was on top of the RV when we arrived. I saw him turned and say something and then I saw Carol, Rick, Shane and Andrea running towards us. I smiled set Sophia down. She ran to her mother and Carol took her in her arms.

"Oh my little Sophia!" She said.

I smiled and Carol looked at me.

"Thank you Tala. Thank you so much." She said.

"No….I am just glad you have her back and she has you." I said.

She smiled and continued to hug her daughter. I smiled and the others came out.

"You found her!" Glenn said.

I nodded and then I looked around and realized Daryl wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He left early this morning on a horse. He should be back soon." Rick said.

I nodded and I had that bad feeling again. Sophia looked at me but I didn't return her gaze. I was looking out towards the woods. The last time I hadn't listened t that bad feeling Carl got shot. Now this feeling was for Daryl. I couldn't risk that.

"No…..I'm going out to find him."

"Why?" Dale asked.

I smiled and then looked at them.

"Because I love him." I said.

To my surprise it was Lori who walked forward. She smiled and hugged me.

"Go. And come back safely." She said.

I hugged her and then looked at them. They were the friends I never had and the family I never knew. I smiled and then ran into the woods. I wouldn't come back until I found him.


	9. Now they both Know

Chapter 9

Even though I was human I still had some wolfish things about me. That was why I was so fast and why I had heightened senses. That was why I heard Daryl fall. Fear overtook me and I turned. I ran forward as fast as I could, every once in a while pausing to make sure his scent was still fresh. I followed it to a cliff. I looked down into the ravine and saw Daryl lying there with an arrow through his side. I howled in pain and anger. I stepped back and reverted to a human.

"DARYL!" I shouted.

He was out cold. As I went forward I tripped and tumbled down into the water. That was all I remembered before blacking out.

Third Person POV

Back on the farm Sophia had heard Tala's howl. She looked at her mother.

"We have to go find them." She said.

Carol looked at her daughter confused and then Shane looked up.

"Won't do any of us any good to wandering in the woods. It's nearly dark and it's dangerous." Shane said.

Carol nodded and Sophia shook her head.

"No! Tala's in trouble!" She said.

"How do you know? Because of that howl?" Shane asked.

Carl looked at him and glared a little.

"Sophia why don't you go and get Rick." She said.

Sophia nodded and ran off.

"Don't make fun of my daughter." She said.

"I wasn't."

"I could hear the laughter behind your comments. She told me a wolf saved her before Tala found her. That's gotta be the same one." Carol said.

Shane snorted and walked off shaking his head.

Tala's POV

I woke up a wolf and found Daryl still unconscious. I got up and went over to him. I whimpered and nuzzled his face.

_Please wake up! Please Daryl!_

I saw him open his eyes and then widen when he saw me. Oh yeah…..I was a wolf.

"Shit!" He said.

I backed away and acted submissive. He looked at me and then he looked back at my eyes.

"Nah…can't be. Redcliff?" He asked.

I straightened up and made sure he could see the talisman around my neck.

"Christ ain't never seen this before." He said.

I looked away and he sat up.

"This what ya couldn't tell me? That ya turn into a damn wolf?" He asked.

I bobbed my head to show that he was right.

"That's er….different." he said.

I closed my eyes and looked down. Now he knew I was a beast. An animal with no control. I heard something rustle in the bushes and I immediately jumped in front of Daryl. 6 walkers came out and I growled.

"Redcliff don't!" Daryl warned.

I looked at him and then jumped at the walkers. I saw one of them go for Daryl and I let out a cry and jumped onto it ripping it's head from it's body. I looked at Daryl and then felt pain shoot through my back leg. One of them had scratched me. I growled and lunged at it. I tore them to pieces never once thinking of myself but of Daryl. I turned around and looked at him once they were gone. I glanced back at my leg and found it already starting to heal. He was staring at me. The sun was starting to come up and I closed my eyes and waited. When I knew I was a human again I opened my eyes and looked at Daryl.

"Now you know." I said.

He nodded and I walked over and knelt down beside him. I avoided his gaze and looked at his wound. I slowly undid the binding and he stooped my hands with his. I looked up at him.

"Ye think I'm scared a ya don'tcha?" He asked.

"Aren't you? I'm a beast, an animal with no control." I said.

"Will ya just shut-up?! Ye ain't no beast. Don't think a animal with no control would protect a wounded asshole like me." He said.

I looked away.

"You're not an asshole." I said.

"Yeah I am. I shoulda believed ya when ye said I wouldn't understand. Yer right I don't. But it don't mean yer a beast." He said.

I looked up at him with confusion.

"You should be scared and you should hate me. I could kill you. I could kill any of you if for some reason I snapped…..I could turn and I wouldn't care about anything but my anger. It's happened before. Even with the talisman." I said.

"I'm willin' te take that risk. Always knew ye were different….ever guessed it would be like this but it don't matter. Ya saved my life." He said.

This man….he trusted me, even when I didn't trust myself. Tear fell from my eyes and I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." I breathed.

He wrapped one arm around me.

"I…..well I….."

"I know. I love you too." I said.

"Don't tell me ya can read my mind." he said.

I laughed and pulled away.

"No." I said.

He smirked and nodded. I put his arm over my shoulder and got him back to the farmhouse.

As we approached T-dog, Lori, Sophia, Carl and Dale came running out to us.

"Is he okay?" Carl asked.

"He'll be fine little buddy. Run ahead and tell Hershel." I said.

He nodded and ran off. Sophia smiled at me before running after him. T-dog helped me get him into the house and up the stairs. Hershel stitched him up.

"Any idea what happened to my horse?" he asked.

"Mean the on that almost killed me? If it's smart it left the country." Daryl said.

I smiled and held back my laughter.

_He was such a smart ass._

My smart ass. Rick came into the room and then walked out with Hershel. I sat down on the side of the bed.

"You can't tell anyone about me." I said.

"No one knows?" He asked.

"Just you….and Sophia." I said.

"Come again?"

I looked at him.

"I found her as the sun went down. At night I have no choice. But during the day I can change at will or as I said if I get really angry. She knows and promised to keep my secret. I'm trusting you too." I said.

He gave me a half smile.

"Ye can trust me." He said.

I smiled and leaned forward slowly, hesitating to see if it was okay. He sat up a little and then my lips brushed against his. I put my hand on the side of his face and kissed him gently. We separated as someone came barging through the door. Glenn, T-dog and Andrea.

"Whoa…..uh sorry guys." Glenn said.

"When I get outta this bed…..I'ma get you chinaman." Daryl growled.

"I've told you I'm Korean."

"Whatever." Daryl mumbled.

I laughed and shook my head.

"You guys run into that wolf?" T-dog asked.

"I've been thinking maybe we should hunt it down. Get rid of it before something bad happens." Andrea said.

My eyes widened. T-dog looked at her.

"That wolf won't harm us. Saved Shane's ass and actually let me get near it." T-dog said.

"It's an animal. It might turn on you." Andrea said.

"Get outta her Blondie." Daryl growled.

She looked at him.

"Fine but you all know I'm right. Sooner or later that wolf will need to be handled." She said.

I sighed and she stormed out of the room. Glenn shook his head.

"She's just mad because Shane won't let her have her gun. Only people allowed to carry weapons are Rick, Shane, Daryl, Dale and you." Glenn said.

I smiled.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Cause you know how to use what you have. Which reminds me, you need to teach me how to use a sword. Always wanted to learn when I was a kid. My momma said it was too dangerous." T-dog said.

I smiled. I agreed to help him. After they left Sophia came in. I looked at her and smiled.

"He knows…..about me." I said.

She smiled and looked at Daryl. He smirked and she walked around so she faced him.

"Tala told me you were looking for me everyday. Thanks." She said.

I smiled and he didn't seem to know how to answer.

"No problem. Don'tcha go leaving yer momma again." He said.

She nodded and smiled at me before leaving. I looked at Daryl and smiled at him. He smiled small and I leaned forward and kissed him. When I pulled away I saw the sun was going down. I sighed and then looked at him again.

"Ye have to leave don'tcha?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. But I'll be back tomorrow morning." I said.

He nodded and I as I tried to stand he grabbed me. I looked at him.

"I love ya…Tala." He said.

It was the first time he had ever said my name. I smiled and kissed him hard on the lips before leaving through the window. As I walked towards the woods I smiled to myself. I finally had someone who loved me and trusted me. And above all accepted me and my dark side.

"I love you Daryl Dixon. I always will." I said to myself.


	10. Wolf's out of the bag

Chapter 10

A few days later everyone was gathered around the campfire. Daryl smiled at me and handed me some breakfast. The group now knew we were together, and so far only Daryl and Sophia knew my secret. I hoped it would stay that way. Glenn stood up and I looked at him.

"So…..guys….the barn is full of walkers." he said.

I slowly looked over at the barn. So much for a calm day. We all got up and walked over to the barn. Shane walked forward and looked through a crack. He jumped back as the walkers started to bang against the doors. He looked at Rick.

"Okay you can't tell me you're alright with this!" He said.

"This isn't our land!" Rick said.

"Okay I think it's time we moved on. We've been talking about Fort Benning for a while now." Shane said.

"You can't go there. It's Atlanta all over. I've seen it." I said.

He glared at me but otherwise ignored me.

"Well then someone's gotta do what needs to be done."

"This is Hershel's farm and we are guests here! He has to have a reason!" Rick argued.

"Safer here." Daryl said.

"What?! You wanna say that bit louder there Daryl?!" Shane snarled.

I glared at him and tried to keep calm.

"Yeah! Yer an asshole and a dumbass! Ye ain't go no right to be saying what ya are!" Daryl shouted.

Shane lunged forward and hit Daryl in his stitches.

"Son of a bitch!" He hissed.

That did it. When I saw the blood on his shirt I snapped.

"Sophia…..get back!" I said in a strained voice.

Shane looked at me.

"What!? You gonna do something!?"

I shouted in rage and turned. I jumped in front of Daryl and growled at Shane. I braked and he stepped back in shock.

"See what happens when ya piss her off?" Daryl said.

"You knew?!" Shane snapped.

I barked again and he jumped back. I looked at the others. All of them were staring at me. Sophia ran forward before he mother could grab her and stood beside me.

"I knew too. She saved me when she was a wolf. She isn't gonna hurt anyone! She got mad when Shane hit Daryl because she loves him! She tries her best to control it and she does really good. But sometimes it happens. That's why she goes away at night. That's why she let T-dog near her." Sophia said.

I was trying desperately to calm down.

"Tala…."

I looked over at Daryl. He sat up and held out his hand. I placed my paw in it and watched as it turned to a human hand. He smiled and hugged me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. When we separated I looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I've been like this since I was a child. I don't know why, no one did. I can't get infected. Daryl can back me up on that. A walker scratched my leg the night I found him. I don't why that is either. This talisman helps me keep my head and allows me to change at will. Except at night. But I would never hurt any of you." I said.

They still looked at me cautiously and then Andrea raised a gun and pointed it at me. My eyes widened. Sophia jumped in front of me.

"No!"

"Sophia no! Get out of the way!" I said.

I stood up and pushed her behind me. I looked Andrea dead in the eye.

"If you want to kill me go ahead. But not in front of Sophia or Carl." I said.

She looked at me, the gun still aimed at my head. I didn't blink and I didn't show any fear. Daryl stood up and got in front of me. It was Dale who pushed her gun down. She looked at him bewildered.

"Dale you can't really think she's stable.' She said.

"I trust her. She's been with us all this time and could have killed any one of us. But she didn't. She could've killed Shane right there but didn't." Dale said.

I smiled at him with gratitude. He winked and nodded.

"Dale's right. Tala hasn't hurt any of us. She's saved half of us. She found Sophia and Daryl and helped save my son. She's as much a part of this group as any of us." He said.

I looked at Rick. He had become somewhat of a father to me, and Lori like a mother. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said.

He smiled and nodded. Lori came forward and hugged me.

"You can trust us." She said.

I hugged her back and closed my eyes.

"How do we know we can trust her?!" Shane asked.

"Shut the hell up dipshit!" Daryl shouted.

I saw Shane about to say something and I glared at him. He shut his mouth.

_Yeah you know I'll go wolf on your ass! Try me!_

Carol walked over slowly.

"You saved my daughter. That's all I need to know." She said.

I smiled and nodded. Sophia walked back to her mother and Carl came up to me.

"So…you can turn into a wolf whenever you want?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah but I don't really like to." I said.

"Why!? That's awesome! And it's part of you." He said.

For the first time I started to look at my…..condition….differently. And a 14 year old boy had made me see it. I smiled and nodded.

"Maybe you're right Carl." I said.

He smiled and gave me a knuckle bump. I looked over at Andrea. I tried to walk forward but she just shook her head and walked away with Shane. I sighed.

"Those two would make the perfect couple." I grumbled.

T-dog started to laugh and so did Glenn and Daryl. I looked at Daryl and ran and kissed him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed me harder.

"Uh guys….there are kids here." Lori said.

We separated and I smiled shyly. Then I looked at Rick.

"So what about the barn. I'm with you on the not our land part, but it's still dangerous." I said.

"I'll talk with Hershel." he said.

We all nodded and then I looked at Sophia.

"You saved my life today Sophia. I can never thank you enough for that." I said.

She smiled and hugged me.

_Man I love this kid!_

"That's what friends do." She said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

She pulled away and then she and Carl ran off to play. Daryl slipped his hand into mine and then led me away. He brought me to a pond where there was a large bush of Cherokee Roses. I smiled and looked at him. He sort of smiled back.

"I ain't never gonna think yer a beast or anything like that. I'ma think of you like this. A Cherokee Rose with a few thorns." He said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Every rose has a few thorns." I whispered.

He chuckled and I laughed. I touched the petals lightly and smiled again. A flash of memory came to me.

"_Be safe my little Cherokee rose! We're always with you!" _

"_Daddy don't go! Mommy!" _

I stumbled back into Daryl's arms.

"Ye alright?" he asked.

"I heard him…..my father." I said.

He didn't answer. I turned and saw the confused look on his face.

"My father used to call me his little Cherokee Rose. I remember him telling me him and my mother would always be with me. I begged them not to go. My mother was already dead and those were the last words my father said." I explained.

Daryl nodded and looked at the flowers.

"Maybe that's them sending ya a sign. That maybe they're proud of ya." He said.

I smiled sadly.

"Maybe….but how could they proud….."

"Don'tcha start on all that I'ma beast shit." he said.

I looked at him.

"Ye ain't no beast like I said. Yer special and ain't nothing wrong with that." He said.

I raised my eyebrow. He held my face in his hands.

"Yer a sexy wolf Indian and I like that." he said.

I smiled.

"Trying to get lucky?" I asked.

He smiled a little and I smashed my lips to his. He pulled away a bit.

"Hang on. Ain't there any way ye can make it so ye don't have to change at night? I mean so that ya can be human when ya want?" He asked.

I thought for a minute.

"Well that night we lost Otis I managed to change, but only for a little bit." I said.

"It's a start." He said.

I smiled and continued to kiss him.


	11. Remember Who You Are

Chapter 11

Rick's talk with Hershel hadn't gone well. Now Hershel wanted us gone by the end of the week. I didn't want Hershel to know about me. I didn't want any of them to know, except maybe Maggie. So when they decided to go for a supply run I went with them. Maggie was pissed off at Glenn for telling us about the barn. They argued as we entered town. It stopped when we got in the store. Glenn gave Maggie the list.

"You've gotta be kidding." She said.

She walked to the back to look and then I heard her scream. There were 3 walkers in the back.

"Maggie!" Glenn shouted.

I turned and then leapt forward hitting the walker that had her. I killed it and then spun around and pounced the others. Glenn grabbed my Maggie while I finished my work. I turned around and turned back. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You….you…."

"Yeah. I'm a wolf. Don't know how and I can't get rid of it, but I also can't get infected." I said.

She nodded slowly.

"I need to sit." She said.

Glenn lifted her onto the counter and I leaned against the wall.

"So…..you helped Otis that night?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm only sorry I couldn't save him." I said.

"Not your fault." she said.

Glenn rubbed her back and then we went back to the house. I had walked now that Maggie knew my secret I just turned and ran back. Maggie was pissed off at Lori. She had a little tantrum and the one thing I didn't miss was that she said abortions pills. I turned back. Before I could say anything Maggie stormed off and Glenn followed. I looked at Lori.

"You're pregnant." I said.

She nodded. I looked at the pills.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do…..but I think Rick needs to know." I said.

She looked at me and then I walked away. Rick was nowhere to be found. I heard some sort of commotion near the house. I saw Shane handing out guns.

"Oh hell no!" I said.

As I was about to run forward someone grabbed me.

"I don't think so."

"Andrea let me go!" I ordered.

I wrestled against her and then shouted. She was strong I'd give the bitch that much. But she was NOT stronger then I. I flipped her over and saw Shane shouting at Rick. He shot a walker. He was about to open the barn. I turned and bolted forward. As he was aiming the gun at the lock I knocked him out of the way.

"Damn it Redcliff!" He snarled.

I growled at him and he aimed his gun at me.

"SHANE THAT"S ENOUGH!" Rick shouted.

"Yeah man. That is enough!"

He fired and I managed to jump out of the way, but not before it grazed my shoulder. I yelped in pain but I was not going to let him open the barn.

"SHANE!"

He didn't lower his gun. I turned back and stared him right in the eye. My shoulder was bleeding but I didn't care. If Lori was pregnant we couldn't afford to leave this farm.

"Stop this Shane! If you don't I'll have no choice!" I warned.

"What're you gonna do?! Kill me?" He snarled.

"I don't want to…..but I will if I have to." I said.

As Shane was about to fire Daryl knocked him to the ground. Shane had gone mad. I saw him about to shoot Daryl.

"NO!"

I ran forward and knocked him back but Shane still fired. I stopped and fell to my knees. I looked down and saw the bullet had gone through my side. I grabbed my side and took a few breaths. I took out a knife and got the bullet out. I struggled to stand but did so. I knew the wound was already starting to heal, but it was slow. I looked at Shane.

"Your insanity puts us in danger. Not a barn full of walkers. And I will never let you hurt Daryl." I said.

He looked at me like I was a ghost.

"If Hershel wants them alive let them live! If Hershel thinks they're sick let him think it! It's not your decision. But make no mistake…..If you ever try to shoot the man I love again…I will destroy you like I did the walkers I saved your ass from! He is the first one to show me that just because I'm different doesn't mean I'm not still Tala Redcliff. The wolf is just as much a part of me as anything. A 14 year old taught me that." I hissed.

I started to feel lightheaded and I knew I was going to fall. And just before I fell I heard a voice on the wind,

"_Remember who you are." _

Third Person POV

Daryl rushed forward as Tala fell. He picked her up and gave Shane a death glare.

"Soon as I see she's gonna be okay…..it you and me dipshit. Ain't no one gonna shoot my woman without a good ass kicking." Daryl said venomously.

"Oooh snap!" T-dog said.

Daryl carried Tala away and into his tent. He had no idea how to try and help her. That was when Patricia came in.

"Let me help." She said.

Daryl nodded and Patricia lifted Tala's shirt and gasped.

"What!?"

"Come see for yourself." She said.

The wound was basically healed. Daryl smiled and so did Patricia. She left the tent and Daryl remembered Shane.

"I'ma fuck him up." He hissed.

He left the tent and walked back towards the barn. He approached Shane and then punched him hard in the face. Rick didn't even try to stop him. Andrea came forward but Maggie stopped her.

"He's got a good reason! He shot Tala!"

"What?!"

"She pushed Daryl outta the way. Took a bullet for him." Maggie said.

Andrea looked at Shane in disbelief. Even she wouldn't have been able to do it. Daryl threw Shane to the ground and ignored the pain in his side.

"Don'tcha ever come near her!" he growled.

"You're doing all this for a wolf!? She's a damn animal man!"

"Ya best shut the hell up! She's ain't no animal! She's…YER THE ANIMAL JACKASS!"

"OH YEAH WELL YOU CAN…"

Shane stopped dead.

"Oh please continue. Give me another reason to kill you. Apart from shooting me."

Tala's POV

I held Shane's gaze and I refused to stand down. Shane walked off and I looked at Daryl.

"You defended me." I said.

"What else am I gonna do?"

I walked forward and kissed him. When I pulled away I touched his face.

"I love you."

He smiled and hugged me. Maggie came over to us.

"Tala…I need you to do something for me." She said.

I looked at her. She took a deep breath and said,

"I need you to kill them."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"They aren't the people I once knew." She said.

I nodded and hugged her. I looked at Rick. He nodded and walked forward. He shot the lock off and pulled the chains off. I drew my dual blades and stood ready. Daryl was at my side. Glenn, Andrea, T-dog, Rick and Dale also stood with me. They came out and I went forward. I killed them as cleanly as I could. When they were all gone I lowered my head. I closed my eyes and let a few tears fall. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Dale. I hugged him and held back tears.

"MOMMA!"

My heart broke. Beth ran forward and knelt down beside what used to be her mother. Another memory flashed through me.

"_Mommy no! Mommy wake up! Please wake up!" _

I clung to Dale and sobbed.

"Tala it's okay." Dale said softly.

I shook my head and pulled away. I ran off towards the lake Daryl had shown me and fell to my knees.

"Why?! Why did you leave me!? I was just a child!" I cried.

"_We never left you." _

I looked around. I didn't see anyone. I stood up and took my bow and notched an arrow.

"_I told you we would always be with you. My beautiful little Cherokee Rose." _

I gasped and my eyes widened.

*"e do da?"

No one but my father had ever called me their Cherokee Rose.

"_Yes. We never left you Tala. I wish we could have stayed to help you….with your gift." _

"This isn't a gift! It's a curse! I have no choice but to change at night and if it weren't for the talisman I would be a monster." I cried.

"_My sweet little Tala. You could never be a monster. You have a heart of gold and nothing could ever change that. You were born this way and for a reason." _

That was the voice of my mother.

*"e tsi….. I begged you to wake up. Why me? Why was I born like this?" I asked.

"_Oh Tala…..there is much you still have to understand. You are the pride of our people, the protector. Just like your e do di." _

"What? Grandfather was like me?" I asked.

"_Yes and his father before him. We don't choose this…we are chosen. You would not have been chosen if you couldn't handle it. You are a strong women. Stronger then I ever was. I wasn't chosen because I wasn't strong enough. You have a choice to change or not, no matter what time." _

"How?!"

"_Remember who you are! *do na da' go hv i wa-hya U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya." _

"No! Wait! Please don't leave me! I still need you!" I cried out.

"_We will always be there. We love you Tala." _

I looked down and cried. I knew I couldn't have them back…but I still wished it.

*"Do na da' go hv i. gv-ge-yu-hi." I whispered.

_*Father_

_*Mother_

_*Good-bye wolf daughter_

_*Good-bye. I love you._


	12. Beautiful Rose

Chapter 12

"Ya sound like yer mother."

I whipped around and saw Daryl there. He walked over and sat down beside me.

"You could hear them?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Only family can hear the voices of there deceased." I said.

My eyes widened. I looked at him.

"We're family." I whispered.

He looked at me confused.

"They accepted you….accepted us." I said.

He smiled and I threw my arms around him. He held me close and kissed my hair. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Gy-ge-yu-hi. I love you." I said.

"Love you too."

I smiled and rested my head against his chest. Something about the way his hand traveled down my arm made me want more of him. I pulled away and touched his face lightly with my fingers. He leaned forward and kissed me. It started out slow and soft but it grew and he pushed me back. However he pulled away. I saw why. The sun had gone down.

"No! This isn't fair! No! I have a choice! I can change when I want to." I said.

I could feel my body start to change but I knew I was stronger. I refused to let this ruin my night. I was the Alpha. I opened my eyes and found myself still human. I smiled and then looked at Daryl.

"You bring yourself over here." I said.

He smiled and kissed me hard. His tongue trailed over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and let him in. In Daryl's case….I was more then willing to be the Omega. I stood up and pulled him with me. I took off his shirt and led him towards the water. He lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it aside. I pulled him until I was on the edge of the dock. When our cloths were finally gone I pulled him with me into the water.

"Shit woman! This is freezing!"

I laughed and splashed him.

"Now yer gonna get it!" he growled.

He jumped forward and grabbed me. Capturing my lips he pulled me closer. I could feel him against me and I wanted him.

"Daryl…." I moaned.

It was the greatest night of my life. Daryl and I were and I'd learned to control when I wanted to change. I never wanted that peace to end. Just Daryl and I. No wolves, no walkers and no worries or fears. When we stopped I looked at him.

"Don't ever leave me." I said.

"Ain't gonna plan on it." He breathed.

I smiled and gave him one last kiss before we fell off to sleep.

As I dreamed I saw a little girl running around laughing and smiling. Daryl was chasing her. I smiled as I saw myself run into view and I grabbed her and picked her up. I threw her to Daryl and he pulled me into his arms. She looked like me, but she had Daryl's eyes.

"I love you mommy." She whispered.

"I love you two Rose." I said.

"And I love ya both." Daryl said.

She was our daughter.


	13. In the Head

Chapter 13

When I woke up I got dressed and then gently shook Daryl awake. I didn't want to tell him I'd seen our daughter. I was afraid it would freak him out.

"Daryl….Daryl wake up." I said.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey."

I smiled and kissed him. When I pulled away we stood up and walked back to the farmhouse. As we got back I saw Rick and Glenn leaving. I ran over to Maggie while Daryl went elsewhere.

"Maggie what's going on?" I asked.

"My dad went missing. Probably to the bar in town. Rick and Glenn went to get him." She said.

I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked.

"I couldn't ask you that." She said.

I smiled and hugged her.

"You don't have to. I'll be back soon." I said.

"Be careful." She said.

"Always."

I turned around and ran to find Daryl. I had to let him know where I was going.

"Daryl!" I said.

He turned and looked at me.

"Rick and Glenn went to find Hershel. I'm going with them."

"No."

"Daryl…."

"I ain't gonna risk ya getting hurt." He said.

I put my arms around him.

"Daryl they have families. You know I can't get infected and you know I'll be back. I always come back." I whispered.

He pulled away and held my face in his hands.

"I don't wanna find a scratch on ya." He said.

I smiled and kissed him passionately. Then I turned and ran off towards town.

Being a wolf I could smell them from back at the farm. I followed their scent to a bar. However there were two unfamiliar voices. I didn't like the sound of them. I circled around to the back. I managed to claw open the back door. I wanted to remain a wolf just in case these men were…unsavory. I silently moved through the back and made my way into the bar.

"…..We're just friends having a drink."

From the way they talked I could tell they were not from around. Sounded like maybe Jersey or something.

"So where are you guys holed up? A farmhouse maybe."

Alright I was starting to get a little uncomfortable. I didn't want them near the farm. I didn't like the way they sounded. Like they had some ulterior motive.

"I bet they got a farmhouse. How about you help us out."

"Sorry. We're full." Rick said.

I heard the unmistakable sound of a hand grasping a gun. I didn't wait. I leaped into the room and onto the table in front of the two stranger. I growled viciously.

"Son of a bitch!" the thinner one said.

"Tala don't!" Rick said.

I jumped over to the bar and sat down. My eyes never left the two strangers.

"You guys keep wild animals for pets?" The fat one said.

"She isn't exactly an animal." Glenn said.

They looked at him like he was crazy.

"Then you're pretty damn blind or I'm not looking at a Grey wolf." The thin one said.

Normally I would never expose my secret to anyone. But I wanted to scare them. I jumped down and stood in front of Rick, Glenn and Hershel. Then I reverted. They jumped and aimed their guns at me.

"Holy shit!"

I smirked and enjoyed the fear on their faces.

"Hot though." Said the fat one.

"Sorry little boys. Claimed." I said.

Glenn chuckled and so did Rick. Hershel smiled and I winked at them. Then I turned back to the strangers.

"As Rick has said we have no room. And I don't like you two so I wouldn't let you near our place." I said.

"Little bitch!"

I shrugged and then they aimed at all of us and Rick pulled out a gun fast as lightning and killed them. I looked at him in shock.

"Rick….."

"They would have killed us." He said.

I knew he was right but that didn't mean he had to just….well….execute them like that. I also noticed he had shot them in the head. This made me think a little. They were alive, why hadn't he just shot at their heart or something? I decided not to think about it too much and then I turned and looked them.

"Come on let's get back." I said.

"Run ahead and make sure they know we're okay." Rick said.

I nodded and turned. On my way back I heard a loud crash. I stopped and listened and then I heard a scream.

_Lori!_

I darted forward and found the crash. Lori was trapped by two walkers. I growled and jumped them. Tearing them to shreds I made sure they were gone.

"Tala!?"

I turned and walked over to her. I reverted and pulled open the door.

"Lori are you alright?! The baby!?" I asked.

"I'm fine. What were you doing out here?" She asked.

I pulled her out and smiled and hugged her.

"I came to get Rick, Glenn and Hershel. Rick told me to run ahead and make sure everyone knew they were safe." I said.

She smiled and then we both heard a car. I turned and stood in front of her protectively. Shane pulled up and got out.

"Lori!?"

She didn't answer him and she didn't look at him. He walked forward and I gave him a warning growl. He smirked.

"Too bad you can't turn back! I can handle a wolf." He spat.

I narrowed my eyes and reverted. He jumped back almost as scared as the two strangers had been.

"If you can handle a wolf you think you can handle me jackass? Come on! Bring it." I said.

"Tala enough! Are Rick and the others back?" She asked Shane.

"Got back right when I left. Come on. Although I don't let animals in my car."

I rolled my eyes.

"They why are you in there?" I sneered.

I turned and then ran in the direction of the farm.

_I really hate that piece of shit man! I swear next time I'm just gonna kill him._


	14. Motherly Love

Chapter 14

When I got back Shane and Lori arrived a few minutes after. I decided to stay a wolf for a little while, in case Shane decided to cause trouble. Daryl came over and I rubbed myself against his leg.

"Stop!" He growled.

I knew he was enjoying it but I stopped and stood beside him. Lori got out of the car and looked around. Then she rounded on Shane.

"You bastard! You lied to me!" She screeched.

"Lori would you of come back if I'd said otherwise?! I had to protect you. And the baby!" He said.

_Oh shit!_

Everyone stared at her. Well now that everyone knew.

"You're having a baby?!" Carl asked.

I reverted and started to laugh. Daryl looked at me and kissed me. I kissed him back and then looked at Lori.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Andrea said.

I smiled and kissed Daryl again before walking into the house with him. Shane tried to follow but I threw him a warning glare and he stopped. I continued into the house and got a washcloth and warm water. I cleaned up her cuts and made sure the more serious ones had bandages.

"Thank you Tala."

I smiled.

"You're the closest thing I've had to a mother since I lost mine." I said.

She smiled at me and hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I pulled away and nodded. I left the room and went down into the kitchen. I heard Andrea, Dale and Carl leave. But I could still sense someone up in the room. Shane. I turned and silently went upstairs. I sat silently near the door and listened.

"It's mine." Shane said.

"You don't know that." Lori said.

"Come on Lori."

"Whether or not it's yours it won't be! It's Rick's!" She snapped.

Shane fell silent after that and I left. There was so much running through my mind I forgot to turn back. I walked into Daryl's tent and he looked at me funny.

"Yer a wolf babe."

I reverted and laughed a little.

"Oh yeah."

He chuckled and I curled up beside him.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Huh?"

I sat up and lifted his shirt. I turned on a lantern and took a closer look at his side. It was healing nicely. He took my hand and I looked up at him.

"I'm okay." He said.

"Shane could have really hurt you." I said.

"But he didn't." He said.

I looked away and sighed.

"I need to take a little walk."

He nodded and I left. As I walked someone jumped me.

"Get off!"

"What are you gonna do?!"

Shane! He grabbed the talisman and ripped it from my neck.

"Been doing a little eavesdropping. Now everyone will se the monster you really are!" He snarled.

He backed off and I felt myself lose control. I let out an ear shattering scream that turned into a howl.


	15. This isn't you

Chapter 15

Third Person POV

Daryl knew that scream and the howl. Everyone did. They all ran out and found Tala turning and saw Shane standing near her. He looked over at Daryl.

"Here!"

He tossed the talisman to him and when Daryl realized what it was he knew Shane had done the worst thing anyone could do. If Tala hurt someone she would never forgive herself. She was the wolf now, and her pitch black eyes were on Shane. Everyone was there now and only Daryl could stop her.

"See!? That ain't Redcliff! That's a beast with no control!" Shane said.

"CUZ YE TOOK HER NECKLACE DIPSHIT!" Daryl roared.

"She says she has it under control! Does that look like control!?"

Shane was pointing at Tala and she clamped her jaws around it. He screamed in pain and then punched her. She yelped and then backed up. Andrea went forward and aimed her gun.

"NO!"

Sophia was tugging on her arm and Andrea couldn't risk shooting. Rick looked at Shane with disappointment and anger. Tala was angry, she didn't know what she was doing. Everyone stepped back but Daryl. He ran forward.

"Tala listen te me!"

She growled at him.

"Tala this ain't you! Ye ain't no beast! Ye can't let it control ya!"

She was still growling. Daryl didn't back down. He loved her and he wasn't going to let this happen to her. He took his gun and crossbow and put them on the ground away from him.

"See? I ain't gonna hurt ya. I know ya. Yer the same wolf woman that saved Sophia! Same one that saved Shane's sorry ass! Ye saved me! Remember? Remember that night!?" He asked.

She stopped growling but she still looked ready to attack.

"I know ye do. That's the night I found out. About ya and the wolf thing. Ye took on six walkers fer me."

Daryl knew he was getting through to her. He was slowly moving closer.

"Remember the lake? The roses? Remember what I said? I told ya I wouldn't never think ya a beast. I'd always think of ya like a Cherokee Rose with a few thorns. Like yer daddy. He called ya his little Cherokee Rose. Tala I love you! Don'tcha let the wolf control ya! Yer the Alpha." Daryl said.

Daryl could see her eyes start to lighten.

"This ain't working! She ain't stable!" Shane said.

"SHUT YER FUCKING MOUTH!" Daryl thundered.

He looked back at Tala and saw her eyes were that same green color again. He smiled and walked closer.

"Tala…..I love you. Ya hear? I love ya."

Tala's POV

"Tala….I love you. Ya hear? I love ya."

I heard Daryl's voice. All the things he said to me and I knew I was stronger. I closed my eyes and turned back. I looked at Daryl.

"…D….Daryl." I choked out.

I ran forward and he took me in his arms. I started to cry. I had always been afraid of this. What would happen.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"Ya never could." He whispered.

I broke down. This had proven that I was weak. That I could have killed the one I loved the most.

"Shhh-hhh! It's kay sweetheart. Yer stronger then that. Ye proved it." He said.

"I could've killed you!" I cried.

"No ye couldn't. Ye had every damn chance and ye didn't. Ye ain't never gonna hurt me. And I ain't never gonna let nothing happen to ya." He said.

I pulled away and he held my face in his hands.

"Yer my Cherokee rose with thorns. Ye ain't no beast."

I smiled a little and then looked at everyone else. They looked scared out of their minds. What killed me were the looks on the faces of Lori and Rick. I looked down and then back at Daryl with tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry."

I turned and ran off into the night. Tears pouring down my face. Daryl called out to me and so did Carol and Dale and T-dog. Glenn and Maggie also called out. I couldn't go back. This proved that. If this ever happened again I could kill them. I could kill Daryl. And I would never be able to live with myself if that happened. As I ran I turned. I was a monster. I may as well accept it now and become one. I stopped and howled. I hope they knew…..I wouldn't come back. That I couldn't come back.


	16. Brothers

Chapter 16

It had only been two days since I decided to leave. The group had been sending out search parties to find me.

_I care about them! Why can't they see I'm only trying to protect them?_

That day I picked up a scent. It was familiar but there was something else to it. Like drugs or something. I knew the scent to be Daryl's.

_He's on drugs!? This is all my fault! I never should've left!_

I followed the scent and came to a glade. I looked around and then heard something. I turned around happily until I saw that it was not Daryl.

"Holy shit!"

The man aimed his gun and took a shot. He missed and I ran. He followed me. I couldn't risk turning back. I knew that it would give the man more of a reason to shoot me. I howled hoping Daryl would know I was in trouble. I hadn't eaten in about two days so I wasn't very fast. I reached the farm and saw Daryl running towards me.

"TALA!"

I had no choice but to turn. I crashed into his arms and he held onto me. He aimed his crossbow at the man but the his eyes widened.

"Ain't no way!" He said.

"What's going on here little brother?"

My eyes widened and I looked at the man and then back at Daryl.

"Merle Dixon." I said.

He looked at me.

"Man I musta been higher then a kite! Coulda swore ya was a wolf." He said.

"Yeah…..ya were high." Daryl said.

"Who's the girl."

"She's mine. All ye got to know." Daryl said.

Merle nodded and Rick and Shane came running out. They saw Merle and stopped dead.

"Merle?!" They asked.

"Yer that same son of a bitch that handcuffed me to that roof. Made me cut off my own hand." Merle said.

_Ouch!_

"We went back fer ya. Ye stole the truck and left." Daryl said.

I looked at Daryl and that was when Shane saw me.

"Redcliff?!"

I glared at him. I saw his hand still tightly wrapped.

_Good! Maybe that would teach him not to screw with me!_

"Tala!" Rick said.

Daryl let me go and hug him.

"Don't you ever run off like that again!" He said.

I smiled.

"I promise."

"Leave."

I pulled away and looked at Shane.

"No."

"You're not safe! You're dangerous and unpredictable!"

"Ye best not talk to her like that. Or I'ma whip yer ass with my little brother." Merle growled.

I turned and gave him a thankful smile. He winked and I backed up into Daryl's arms.

"You may not want me here. But I don't give a shit what you want. You want another blood hand. I don't charge." I said.

He glared at me and then stormed off as he always did. Daryl kissed my head and held me tightly to him.

"Ye scared the shit outta me. don'tcha go doing that ever again." He said.

"You have my word." I whispered.


	17. Aiden Dixon

Chapter 17

As I got to know Merle I found him to be a little bit more…..well…..less sensitive then his brother. He stuck up for me because I was with Daryl I found him to be a pretty cool big brother. He did a good job of keeping Shane away from me. However he did have some unresolved issues with Rick. He had a stub for his right hand. One day I went up to him.

"Merle I may know how to give you more use of your hand."

He followed me to my tent.

"How ya gonna fix this?" He asked.

I smiled.

"With a little old Cherokee Magic." I said.

I had been working on it for a few weeks since he had come. It was a leather bracer that he could attach a knife to.

"There. Now you can kick even more ass…Merle Dixon style." I smiled.

He smiled and then left the tent. It didn't bother me that he didn't say thank you. I knew he was grateful and he wasn't the 'oh thank you're the best' type of man. I smiled to myself and walked outside. Daryl came up to me.

"Gonna come hunting?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Let me guess you require a blood hound? Sorry I don't turn into one of them." I laughed.

"Very funny."

"Of course I'm coming." I said.

I grabbed my things and we took off into the woods. I loved being alone in the woods with Daryl. We were at home there. Nothing but nature and the two of us. So far we had gotten 4 rabbits and what looked like over a dozen squirrels. As we were about to head back I heard a scream. I immediately turned and ran towards the sound. Daryl was right behind me. I saw a woman running while holding something in her arms. She had a bite on her shoulder. There were 4 walkers chasing her. I jumped forward and tore them apart. When I finished I reverted and ran towards Daryl and the woman. The thing she was holding in her arms….was a baby. She was infected and she knew she was going to die. She looked at me and I knelt down in front of her.

"Please…take my son. Protect him. Raise him! His name is Aiden. Please!" She begged.

I took the baby bundled in his blankets. He was fast asleep. I looked at her and took her hand.

"I swear my husband and I will protect him. I'm sorry….we couldn't help you." I said.

"You are by protecting my son. Raise him as your own. Never tell him about me. I don't want him to have memories of a mother who failed him." She cried.

"You didn't fail him! You died saving his life." I said.

She smiled before closing her eyes. I closed my eyes and tears fell. Another child had lost their mother. I looked at Daryl. He nodded and put an arrow in her head. I stood up and he held onto me.

"Come on. Let's get back." He said.

I nodded. I held the baby Aiden close to me. I looked at Daryl.

"I always wanted a son. But not like this. Not like this." I said.

"I know. But he's ours now. I'ma protect both of ye." He said.

I walked closer to him and he put his arm around me. I looked down at the sweet sleeping baby in my arms. He looked so peaceful. His cheeks were pink with life.

"Aiden Dixon." I whispered.

"May as well be married." Daryl said.

I smiled a little and nodded. Daryl and I walked back onto the farm…..with our son. I remembered the dream I'd had and even though it wasn't a little girl named Rose…Aiden was still my son now. And I loved him instantly. Glenn, Maggie, T-dog and Rick came running forward.

"Is that a baby?" Glenn asked.

I nodded. I couldn't find the words to say. The woman's face was still in my head. Daryl squeezed me.

"Aiden Dixon. Our son." Daryl said.

"His mother was bitten. I killed the walkers but…it was too late to save her. She begged us to take him, protect him. I couldn't say no." I said.

Rick nodded and T-dog walked closer.

"Cute little kid. Nothing like you man."

"Shut-up!" T-dog said.

"Daryl!" I scolded.

He looked at me and then remembered the baby. He nodded and then we walked inside the house. Carol and Sophia were the next to greet us. I smiled at Sophia and knelt down.

"This is Aiden." I said.

She looked at him and smiled.

"He looks like you." She said.

I smiled. He did look a little like me. But he had his birth mother's face. He started to wake up and I saw his beautiful blue eyes. Like Daryl's.

"Daryl he has your eyes." I said.

I saw a smile on Daryl's face. I realized he hadn't even held his son yet. I stood up and held him out to him. Daryl slowly took him and Aiden smiled and giggled. Daryl smiled even more and I put my hands on his shoulder and smiled. Lori came in.

"Is that a baby?" She asked.

Soon everyone knew about our son. Only Shane had something to say about it.

"Letting an animal raise a kid." He muttered.

"Come again?" Merle growled.

"Don't think it's a good idea for….."

Merle didn't let him finish. He punched him square in the face and then dragged him outside. No one stopped him. Shane was staring to really piss me off. How dare he say I couldn't raise Aiden! His mother trusted me to protect him and that was what I was going to do! I walked outside and put my hand on Merle's shoulder.

"Let me have a little chat with him." I said.

"Can I watch?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Only if you promise not to hate me." I said.

He looked confused. I turned back to Shane and became a wolf. Merle's eyes went wide.

"Remind me not te screw with her." He said.

I jumped onto Shane and stared at him in the eyes. Once I saw the fear I jumped off and reverted.

"Don't you ever say I can't raise my son! Daryl and I are more then capable of protecting him. And Uncle Merle here is definitely a bonus…"

Merle laughed.

"I don't want you near Aiden. Next time I'll take your damn head off your pathetic body! That's a promise!" I snarled.

He scowled at me and I turned and winked at Merle.

"My little brother picked a good one." He said.

I smiled and then walked back inside. Rick looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes thanks. Hershel would you mind if we stayed in your living room? I don't want Aiden in the tent because it's starting to get cold at night."

Hershel smiled at me.

"I wouldn't feel right if I said no. You can take the guest room. I think I still have Beth's old cradle and an few baby cloths. You're welcome to them."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." I said.

I pulled away and then Aiden started to cry. Daryl rocked him a little and Maggie smiled.

"I'd know that cry anywhere. He's hungry. I'll warm a bottle." She said.

I smiled and Dale came over. He looked at Aiden and smiled.

"I hope I can ask you to babysit sometime."

"Anytime. This is a cutie right here." Dale said.

I smiled. I was glad that everyone liked Aiden. Daryl looked at me and smiled so lovingly. I smiled and went over and kissed him. I pulled away and looked at Aiden. I kissed his little nose and laughed.


	18. Just the Dixons

Chapter 18

It was difficult to get Aiden to go to sleep. Only Daryl seemed to be able to do it and on this night he was out hunting. I rocked Aiden in my arms and that didn't work. I was trying everything.

"Did you try singing?"

I turned and saw Shane there. I placed Aiden in the crib and stood in front of it protectively.

"I'm not here to hurt your kid. I'm just saying, like when Carl was baby Lori would sing to him and he would go right to sleep." Shane said.

I looked him over cautiously. I then turned to a still crying Aiden.

_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty dearest one my sleepy one, its time to go to bedJust lie your head and give your cares to close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving precious one my darling one don't let your lashes cherished one my weary one it's time to go to lie your head and give your cares to close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and in your dreams you'll ride on angels 's when the stars will touch the face of God... And if you should awake I'll send you back to sleep._

I sang to him and rocked him in my arms. Shane was right. Aiden fell right to sleep. When I turned around Shane wasn't there. I frowned and put Aiden down. As I walked outside the room someone grabbed me.

"Let me…."

"Shut-up!"

Of course it would be Shane. I kicked and knocked over a something. It fell to the floor with a crash and I guessed it to be a vase or something. Aiden woke up and started to cry again. The sound of his cries made me angry. I turned into the Grey wolf and bit Shane's hand again. He screamed in pain and this made Aiden cry harder. I reverted and ran to the crib but Shane grabbed me again. He threw me to the ground.

"You know way too much. About Otis….and everything." He growled.

He came at me and I rolled out of the way. Aiden started to cry again and I Stood up. Shane came back at me and put my hand over his chest and my foot behind his legs and flipped him to the ground.

"TALA?!"

"MERLE HELP!"

He came into the room and found Shane there. Merle gave a whole new meaning to the term if looks could kill.

"Well well. If it ain't officer asswipe."

I picked up Aiden.

"I'ma enjoy what happens when Tala here tells Daryl what ya did. Then it's gonna be you an me." Merle growled.

I rushed from the room and Rick, T-dog and a bat wielding Glenn came running to me.

"YOu alright?" Rick asked.

"Shane…..he…..he…"

"TALA!"

I whipped around and saw Daryl. I went to him and he grabbed me.

"I heard ya scream and Aiden. What happened?!" He asked.

"Shane…..he attacked me." I choked out.

That did it. He looked at Rick.

"Ye keep my wife and son safe. I'ma have a chat with Shane."

"Daryl…."

"DON'TCHA TRY STOPPING ME!" He thundered.

"Daryl it won't solve anything! I'm not saying it excuses what he did…"

"YER DAMN RIGHT IT DON'T!"

I put my hand on his arm.

"I will talk to him. You have my word this will not go un-punished." Rick said.

Daryl stared him down for what seemed like hours before slowly nodding.

"If it goes without a beating….I ain't gonna listen next time." He growled.

Rick nodded before running into the house. I only hoped Merle was as easy to persuade. Daryl turned my face to him.

"Ye alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Aiden is fine. As for Shane's hand….I'm not so sure." I said.

He smiled and kissed me before we went into the house. Rick and Shane were gone but Merle was still there. He looked at me and then at Daryl.

"Let's talk." He said.

Daryl looked at me.

"I'ma be a minute."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. Aiden was not crying but he was still awake. I smiled and started to sing,

_Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,A new aged child from a distant feels so good just to beSo close to your love. You are heaven's gift to are so sweet and pure just the way you 's precious jewel. Daddy's rising 's so much in life for you to so much to be. You are Heaven's gift to la la la la la, la la la la la, La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,La la la la la, la la la la,La la la la la, la la la la la la laHeaven's gift to me just the way you are,A new aged child always in my 's so much in life for you to be,And so much to see. You are heaven's gift to la la la la la, la la la la la,La la la la la, la la la la la,La la la la la la, la la la la la,La la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la la, la la la la la,La la la la la la la, la la la la la la,There's so much in life for you to see,And so much to be. You are heaven's gift to me_

I gently placed him in the crib and smiled.

"Sweet dreams my Aiden." I said.

"Ye got a great voice."

I smiled and turned to face my husband. He was leaning against the doorway. I walked over and he pulled me into his arms.

"What did Merle want?" I asked.

He pulled away and sat down on the bed. I frowned and sat down next to him. I put my arm around him and my hand on his shoulder.

"Daryl?"

"He want's te leave the group. Just you, Aiden, me and him. Just the Dixons." He said.

_You said what now?!_


	19. You Go Alone

Chapter 19

"He wants us to leave. Just the Dixons."

I stood up and walked over to the window. Where else could we find a place that was safe? I looked at Aiden and then shook my head.

"NO! We can't leave. It's safe here and I won't risk Aiden's safety." I said.

Daryl looked away from me and sighed.

"I knew ye'd say that. Told him ya would"

"And you're right. And…..I can't leave this group. Yeah Shane is the biggest piece of shit I've ever met but he is just one among the others. People I have come to care about." I said.

He stood up and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"We ain't gonna leave then. Yer right bout it being safe an all. But Merle won't care. And he's family Tala. We can't let him go alone." He said.

"I know. We just need to convince him that this is the best thing to do. I promise it'll all work out and we will stay together." I said.

He nodded and pulled me in for a sweet kiss. I loved kissing Daryl. Not only was he good at it but he knew what sort of kissing I wanted when I wanted it. And right now he knew I just wanted him to understand. I wound my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. We only separated when I heard Aiden start to wake up. He never slept through the night.

"I got it." Daryl said.

I smiled and then fell onto the bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up Daryl was right there next to me. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. Of course every peaceful moment had to end. Aiden woke up and I groaned.

"Your son is awake." I mumbled.

"Before 8am he's yer son." He groaned.

I laughed and then we both got up. Daryl picked Aiden up and we walked downstairs. I got a bottle ready and then I heard a car pull straight up to the house. I looked at Daryl and then I went to see what happened. Rick and Glenn had brought back another survivor. Only this one was blindfolded and gagged. Being a wolf I could smell the blood on him and there was a lot of it. I looked at Rick.

"What happened?" I asked.

As Rick was about to tell me T-dog came out.

"Who the hell is that?"

"That's Randall. His group shot at us and he got hurt and they left him for dead." Glenn said.

I opened the car door and my jaw dropped. He had a hole through his calf. I shut the door and then looked at the others.

"I'm surprised he isn't dead from blood loss. He has a hole the size of my fist in his leg." I said.

T-dog had to see and he made the funniest disgusted face I'd ever seen. I almost laughed. Daryl came out and I saw Aiden awake and laughing at the funny faces Daryl was making. I smiled and Aiden looked around. The great thing about Aiden was that he was able to put a smile on everyone's face no matter what was going on. He laughed and waved his little hands. I walked over and took him. Daryl wrapped his arms around me.

"Who's the shithead in the car?" He asked.

I looked at him and then Aiden. He was having trouble at the whole sensor your speech around the child thing. He looked at me apologetically and I smiled and kissed his chin.

"Randall. He jumped us." Glenn said.

"Wait you said his group did. Not him personally. And you brought him back?" Andrea said.

"We couldn't just leave him. He's still human."

"And dangerous." Carol said.

On this I had to agree. Now that I was a mother I didn't want this guy anywhere near anyone. Especially my son.

"I agree with Carol." I said.

Shane came out and Rick led him away to discuss the situation at hand. Daryl walked off to join them. I knew I had to talk to Merle. I looked to Dale.

"Dale would you mind watching Aiden?"

"I can watch him." Andrea said.

"Like hell! I don't trust you with my son. I'm sorry Andrea but…"

"No I get it. I know I've done a lot of shit and acted like a bitch. I hope I can earn your trust one day." She said.

I nodded and handed Aiden to Dale. I then walked to Merle's tent. Hershel wouldn't let Merle stay in the house because he was loud and drank and did drugs. So he camped out a few feet from the house.

"Merle?" I called out.

I really didn't want to go inside his tent. It smelled horrible. I sighed realizing I would have to be loud. I turned and then howled as loud as I could. Merle came crashing out of his tent and I reverted.

"The hell woman!?"

"We need to talk." I said.

"Couldn't a waited till 5pm?" He asked.

"Nope."

He growled and I smirked. We walked off towards the fence line.

"Look we can't leave Merle." I said.

"Knew this was coming." He mumbled.

"If we didn't have Aiden and I didn't care about a lot of the people in the group, I would be saying let's get out! But we do have Aiden and I care about Sophia, Carl, Carol and the others. Shane can go die in a hole for all I care but please Merle." I said.

I knew he wouldn't be easy to convince but I was going to keep going at it until I won. Merle would argue and argue and I would fight him back. Finally I had to hit him where it hurt.

"If you go then you go alone! You're family and I love you but I won't put the life of my infant son in jeopardy! Think about that Merle." I snapped.

I knew I had to walk away before I turned and took my rage out on him. As I turned to go he grabbed my arm. I looked at him and glared.

"Let go!"

"Ye listen here woman! I don't like it but if Daryl, Aiden and ye are staying….I'ma stay too." He said.

I smiled. Even though I knew he hated it I gave him a hug. I ran off towards the house but something stopped me.


	20. Back off!

Chapter 20

I saw Daryl walking towards the shed. I frowned and turned and silently prowled over to the barn. I could hear Daryl punching Randall.

"Come on man I don't know anything."

"You and yer group unloaded on my boys!" Daryl said.

He kicked Randal. I heard him take out a knife and I heard him grab Randall's leg.

"Ye ever pick off a scab? Ye start off real slow! But sooner or later ye just gotta rip it off!" Daryl snarled.

I heard painful screams from Randall and then he spoke,

"Okay! Okay! 30 guys or so! Heavy stuff! Big guns."

"Where are they?" Daryl asked.

"I swear man I don't know."

Not a good answer. I heard him shout in pain again as Daryl beat him.

"We moved around a lot! I don't know where they are now! I thought I'd be safe with them. There were a bunch of em. Men, woman and kids like you folks. One night me and a couple a guys went out hunting. Came across this guy with two daughters. Cute teenagers you know….."

I peeked through the door and saw Daryl slowly turn and glare as Randall continued.

"The other guys…..and they didn't even kill em afterwards…..they made him watch…"

It was obvious what he was saying. His group had raped two teenaged girls, and made their father watch. I was completely disgusted.

"…..But…I..I didn't touch those girls! No I swear!"

I watched Daryl go an start to beat him again. I had to stop him. I burst into the shed and got in between them.

"Tala what're ya doing?!" Daryl said.

I whined. I didn't want Randall to know what I could do.

"Yall keep a wolf? That's pretty cool."

I turned and growled ferociously at him. He immediately shut his mouth. I turned back to Daryl and he got his crossbow and jacket. We walked out together. When we were far enough away from the shed I jumped in front of him and turned. I crossed my arms.

"Daryl beating that kid into a pulp won't do anything for us. You got the information you wanted there wasn't any real need to continue." I said.

"Didn't ya here what he said?!"

I nodded calmly.

"I heard every word. Heightened senses remember?" I said.

He scowled at me and I laughed a little.

"Daryl there was more anger to that beating you gave him then just what he told you. What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. I saw the blood on his hands. Some of it was his. I sighed and shook my head. I led him back to a log near the house and tended to his fists.

"How hard did you hit him?" I asked.

He smirked and I smiled and shook my head. Life was never boring when you were the wife of Daryl Dixon.

"Get hurt?" Came a voice.

We looked up at Carl. Daryl smirked.

"Had worse. You too little buddy." Daryl said.

"Yeah. Hey can I fire your crossbow?" He asked.

Daryl looked at him.

"Yer arm ain't long enough." Daryl said.

"Yeah it is."

I was about to answer but then I saw Carol coming over. Daryl saw her and looked back at Carl.

"Where's yer dad? Why don't ye go pester him?" Daryl said.

Carl smiled a little and then ran off. Carol came over and handed me some ice. I smiled and nodded.

"You get what you wanted? Approval, thanks, gratitude. Couldn't hit me so you beat up a kid is that who you are now?" She asked.

I frowned and looked at Daryl.

"He ain't no kid. He'd do a lot worse then hit you if ya gave him the chance." He said.

"That's not what this is about and you know it." She said.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her.

"Whatddya want me te do? Huh? I don't need this!" He said.

He tried to turn away but she kept coming.

"Don't pretend like you don't care! You want your friendship back take it! Every kind and smart thing you've said take it all back! I've lost worse. But don't sit back here and tend to your bloody fists and pretend you don't care!" She said.

I stepped forward.

"Okay I think that's enough." I said sternly.

"We all know you care!" She shouted at him.

"I said that's enough!" I growled.

She continued to ignore me and tried to push past me. She was really starting to cross the line. I grabbed her roughly and yanked her back.

"ENOUGH CAROL!"

She glared at me. Carol knew how to glare? I let her go.

"I understand what you're saying…"

"No you don't! You wouldn't have stopped me if you did." She said.

"As I said I understand! But sometimes people need a little space! And that is my husband you're yelling at and I really don't like it! I think you should leave him be."

I was trying to be calm. She threw one more glance at Daryl and then walked away. I sighed and ran my hand over my face. I turned back to Daryl and rested my forehead against his chest and took a deep breath.

"Who does she think she is?" I asked a little angry.

"I don't know." Daryl said softly.

We stood there together and then I looked up at him.

"I'm going to go and relieve Dale of Aiden." I said.

Daryl smiled and kissed me before I left. I found Dale inside the house. He was playing with Aiden on the floor. I smiled and leaned against the door. Aiden saw me and smiled. He was reaching towards me. Dale looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey you." I said.

"Come for your son?" He asked.

"Yes I did. How's my little man?" I asked.

"Got more energy then I would have guessed. Healthy as a horse." He said.

I smiled ad picked him up and held him above my head. He laughed and I smiled. Dale stood up and we walked out to the rest of the group. Dale walked over so Daryl could tell them all what Randall told him. I didn't want Aiden to hear any of it. Even if he was only a baby. I sat down in the grass and he watched a butterfly fly past him. He reached out towards it. I smiled and lifted him. The butterfly flew around him and he laughed as he tried to catch it. I laughed lightly and then held him close to me. He played with my talisman and I rocked him in my arms. He started to fall asleep until his daddy came over. He looked at Daryl and smiled. Daryl smiled and sat down next to us.

"How's the little hunter?"

I raised my eyebrow. Daryl smiled and put his arm around me.

"Well both his parents hunt. Figure he will too one day." He said.

I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. I closed my eyes.

"Rick want's te execute him." Daryl said.

My eyes flew open and I looked at him.

"What?"

Daryl looked over at Rick and Dale. They were arguing.

"Rick thinks he's too dangerous and Dale says he's innocent till proven guilty and shi….I mean stuff like that." He said.

I gave him a kiss for correcting himself and he smirked.

"Rick said tonight we're all gonna meet and decide as a group. I figure this group's broken." Daryl said.

"What do you mean broken?"

He looked at me seriously.

"Tala…..think bout it. Shane's lost it all together, Carl is…..well not really the kid he should be." Daryl said.

I knew he was right. I sighed and nodded.

"I know. But I still have hope." I said.

Daryl didn't say anything about that. He rested his head against mine and I watched Rick walk away from Dale. I looked down at Aiden, now asleep, and smiled. I was going to try and give him as much of a normal childhood as I could.


	21. First attempt

Chapter 21

Sitting there with my family was everything to me. Those little moments of peace. Merle found us later on.

"Family reunion without ol Merle?" He asked.

I smiled and looked at him.

"Never."

Hen smiled and sat down and looked at Aiden. He smiled up at his uncle and laughed.

"Kid laughs at me every time. Something wrong with my face?" He asked.

"What isn't?" Daryl said.

Merle scowled at him and then Aiden spoke,

"Unk Mere!"

I looked down at him.

"Unk Mere!" He said again.

I smiled.

"He's trying to say Uncle Merle." I said.

"How bout that." Merle said.

Daryl smirked and I smiled at him.

"He can't even say the whole thing right. Don't worry I'm sure he'll be saying daddy in no time."

"Bet ye he's says momma first." Merle said.

"Don't tease him." I scolded gently.

Merle laughed at me and then stood up and walked off. He could never stay in one place for too long, unless it was a bar or his tent. I looked back at Daryl. He slowly leaned forward and kissed me. Not a deep kiss but his lips lingered on mine. When we separated he rested his forehead against mine and gently put his hand on my face.

"I ain't gonna help Rick kill em…..if ye don't want." he said.

I pulled away and looked into his blue eyes.

"What?"

"Dale ain't gonna be able to sway no one. I don't want that shithead near Aiden or you. But I ain't gonna kill him or be there if ye don't want me to." He said.

I looked at Aiden now asleep in my arms. I knew that Daryl was trying to make this better on me. But either way I looked at it….it was still bad. But I also knew that Rick would do what was best for the group. I looked back at Daryl and maneuvered Aiden so I only needed one harm. I put my hand on Daryl's face and stroked it lightly with my thumb. I smiled softly.

"You do what you believe is right. I'm with you either way." I said.

He smiled and hugged me. I trusted Daryl to know what was best. Not just for our family, but for the group. We stood up and walked back to the house.

Dale hadn't been very successful in persuading anyone else. In the end it was decided that Randall would be executed. Dale left and I looked at Daryl. He pulled me to the side.

"If ye don't want me to….."

"Go. Go Daryl. You know what's right and wrong. I love you." I said.

He hugged me and kissed my temple.

"I love ye."

With those words he left. As I walked upstairs I placed Aiden in the crib and then went to the window. I opened it and sat down on the windowsill. I watched them get Randall from the shed and then take him to the barn. It was a full moon and I watched as the light flooded the barn. I could see them.

"Tala?"

I knew who it was. Lori came and stood beside me.

"It's what's best." She said.

"I know. Doesn't make it right though."

She put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. She gave me a comforting smile and I smiled in return. Something in me told me I had to go to Daryl. I looked back at Lori.

"Will you watch Aiden for a few hours?" I asked.

She nodded and I stood and walked out of the room. As I opened the door I saw Shane and Daryl dragging Randall back to the shed. I also saw Rick dragging Carl back towards the house. I didn't want to know what happened there. I ran towards the shed, and as Daryl came out I flew into his arms.

"Tala? What are ye doing!? Where's Aiden?"

"Lori has him. I thought you might need me with you for a little while." I said.

"Thought ye said ye couldn't read my mind."

I laughed and then kissed him gently. Of course the word gentle did not exist in Daryl's vocabulary. I pulled him to the ground and kissed him even harder. I started to unbutton his shirt and he didn't try and stop me. His hands worked their way under my shirt and gently massaged my breast. I moaned and tossed his shirt aside. I ran my hands down his back, making him shiver slightly. We were interrupted by a cry for help. I looked at Daryl.

"GO!" He said.

I nodded and ran as fast as I could towards the fields. Dale!

"NO!"

I jumped forward becoming a wolf as I did. I knocked the walker off of Dale and stood in front of him protectively. Of course walkers aren't capable of knowing when to back off. I growled viciously and jumped at it. I tore it apart and then turned around to Dale. I was too late. I howled loud and long so the others would come. Dale had been scratched and scratched deep. He was infected and there was nothing I could do. I turned back and knelt down beside him.

"No! No Dale please no!" I cried.

"DALE!" Andrea shouted.

Everyone came running forward.

"Oh Shit! Hershel! We need Hershel!" Rick shouted.

"What happened?" came Hershel's voice.

"Help him!" I begged.

"We have to move him we….."

I saw Hershel put his hand on Rick's shoulder and shake his head. Tears fell from my face and I shook my head.

"He's suffering! Do something!" Andrea said.

I saw Daryl begin to aim his gun at Dale's head, but someone took it from him. It was Daryl! He walked forward and aimed at Dale's head.

"I'm sorry brother."

He pulled the trigger. Andrea threw herself on me and sobbed. I put an arm around her hesitantly. I couldn't take my eyes off Dale's face. I was too late. And here I thought I could protect everyone here. I was wrong. I couldn't even save Dale who had been like a grandfather to me. I was frozen to the spot. Even when they took Dale's body away I couldn't move. Daryl came back later and knelt down beside me.

"Tala? Tala!?" He said.

I slowly looked at him. He put his hand on my face.

"Tala ye listen here. It's gonna be okay! We couldn't a helped him. He was in pain! A lot of pain darlin'. He's okay now. He's up there now happy as Glenn when he rode that damn sports car. I'ma have te tell ya that story." Daryl said.

I started to cry once more and I buried my face in his chest. He helped me up and led me back to the house.


	22. Who's next?

Chapter 22

That morning we were all gathered around Dale's grave. I held Aiden close and Daryl had his arm around me. Even Merle stood there among us. What's more he wasn't even high!

"Dale…..could….could get under your skin. Hell he got under mine but that's because he wasn't afraid to tell you how it was. He said this group was losing it's humanity, and he was right. From now on we're gonna do things his way. This is how we honor Dale!" Rick said.

_Couldn't of said it better myself!_

"Not all of us are even human." Shane muttered.

I heard everything. I slowly turned on him. He looked at me with wide eyes.

_Damn straight I heard you! You no good piece of shit!_

I handed Aiden to Daryl and lunged forward, grabbing Shane's throat.

"Tala!"

I ignored everyone and stared Shane in the eye.

"I should kill you! Oh how I want to! But that wouldn't make me any better then the walkers…It wouldn't make me any better then you!" I said.

I got off him and walked away. After Dale's death I didn't know if I would ever be able to bring myself to become a wolf again. I thought my becoming a wolf would let me do things others couldn't. So why couldn't I save Dale? Why did he have to die? I found myself by the bush of Cherokee Roses. I knelt down in front of them.

"I couldn't be normal. I had to be born a freak show like this! Then if things couldn't get any worse this whole world had to go to shit like it has! What the hell did we do to deserve this?! And why Dale?! He was a good man who didn't do anything to deserve to die! He was the greatest man and the most humane! And my parents…..why did I survive and they didn't!? So many people who mattered to the world have died and yet I still live! Whose next!? My son!? My husband?!" I cried.

I ripped off the flowers and destroyed the bush. I cried my heart out that day. All the tears I ever held back from my parents, and everything that had ever caused me pain I let it out. All the hurt and anger I had ever felt I let it go. I felt alone and cold like the world around me had disappeared. Someone picked me up and carried me away. I didn't know who it was, perhaps the arms of death come to take me away.

"Is she alright!?"

I knew this to be Lori's voice.

"Fine! Ye best get Daryl out here!"

Merle was the one who had found me. I heard several people running towards us.

_What did everyone come out!?_

"Tala!"

"I don't think Daryl'll let Shane live through this one."

"What's wrong with her?!"

In the sea of voices I heard only one stood out.

"TALA!"

Daryl came running to me and I opened my eyes.

"Merle bring that son a bitch out here!" Daryl said.

I heard Merle crack his knuckles, well on the hand he still had, and then walk off.

"Tala are ye okay?" Daryl asked.

I nodded. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. When we separated I saw Merle literally dragging Shane over to us, but what caught my attention was the little voice that spoke.

"Momma woof!"


	23. Lesson in Humanity

Chapter 24

I looked at Aiden. Everyone did. He smiled and reached towards me.

"Momma woof!"

"He's trying to say momma wolf."

I had to smile. Then I looked to Shane. I stood up and set my face. I walked over and picked him up off the ground by his shirt. I knew I was strong but I never knew I was this strong.

_Must be the wolf._

"You listen to me and you listen well Shane Walsh! I am a human being! Sure I have an…..unnatural gift but that doesn't make me any less human! Do you even know what being human is?"

I didn't give him time to answer.

"No!? Well then allow me to educate you! It is about feeling! Knowing when something is right and wrong! Knowing when to take a life and when to spare one! Knowing when to keep fighting! Or knowing when fighting can be avoided! These days I get that it's pretty damn hard to tell when something is right and wrong! But that sure as hell doesn't mean we should stop trying! I hold my honor high and for this reason I will never take your life as I so want to! It would make me a monster. This group….They are my **family**. And your insanity and pride is what threatens us! Not me! I can control what I do! Can you say the same? From what I've seen you can't! So the next time you want to insult me go right ahead. I don't care anymore! You aren't worth anything! Not to me. This lesson in humanity is now complete!"

I threw him back, and I mean I threw him! I then turned and ran to Daryl. Merle had Aiden and I jumped into his arms. He caught me of course and I kissed him hard on the lips. When he put me down and pulled back I took Aiden in my arms.

"Momma woof!" He cried.

I smiled.

"Yes. Yes I am." I whispered.

"Told ye it would be momma first." Merle chuckled.

Daryl smacked his arm. I laughed and so did the others. T-dog came up to me.

"Yo girl you gotta be my personal trainer! I can't pick people up off the ground like that." he said.

I laughed and shook my head.

Later on that night as Aiden was sleeping in is crib I stood over him. Daryl was out talking with Rick and Merle about Shane. When he came back he turned me and kissed me. He pushed me down onto the bed and kissed me harder. I wouldn't do anything too passionate with Aiden in the room, but that didn't me he could kiss me.

The next day I was out with Maggie running the horses. Well at least until I saw the door of the shed open. Maggie and I stabled the horses and ran towards the shed. We called for the others as we did.

"There was no way he could have gotten out!" Rick said.

"The shed was locked from the outside." Andrea said.

"RICK!"

_Now why does this tell me our problems began with him?_

We turned to find Shane came towards us. His nose was bloody and he appeared to be struggling. I narrowed my eyes.

"He jumped me! Took my gun!" Shane said.

_Yeah sure he did pal!_

"Daryl, Glenn, T-dog, Shane and Tala you're with me! We have to find him!"

I nodded and looked to Maggie.

"Watch out for Aiden. I won't be gone long." I said.

She nodded and I hugged her. Then I turned and pranced off towards the woods. I knew Randall's scent well enough to track him. Shane and Rick were not with Daryl and Glenn as they found me. I did not have time to ask where they were. I sniffed around and continued to follow the trail. I found a tree covered in blood. I sniffed it and knew it to be Shane's blood. I turned back and looked at them.

"Either Randall was able to pound his face into a tree, or he did it himself." I said.

Glenn looked a little uneasy but Daryl seemed to agree with me.

"I can still follow the scent, but we have to move fast." I said.

"Lead the way darlin."

I smiled and turned back into a wolf.

As the sun went down I picked up another scent that seemed to mingle with Randall's. The scent of decaying flesh. I growled and listened carefully until I heard a shout. I turned to find a walker on Daryl.

_Oh hell no!_

I jumped forward and pulled the walker back but I missed my footing and slipped. Glenn went forward and started to hack away at it before it pushed him to the ground. Daryl shot it and then I turned back.

"Is anyone bit or scratched?" I asked.

They both shook their heads. I sighed in relief and then Daryl kneeled down to inspect the walker.

"That's Randall."

"Yeah….I smelled him but I could also smell the stench of the dead." I agreed.

"He ain't got no scratches or bites."

"Then how the hell is he a walker?" I asked.

Daryl examined his neck.

"He got his neck broke."

"What? That's impossible unless…oh shit!" I said.

They looked at me.

"Shane snapped his neck! And now he is out there alone with Rick. I need you two to get back to the others and tell them what's going on. I'm going to find Rick and the dipshit who did this." I said.

Daryl walked up and grabbed me. He kissed me hard on the lips and then said,

"Ye bring yer sexy ass or tail whatever it is when ye do, back safe. Ye hear?"

"I promise. I love you."

"Love ye too."

I smiled and then turned into the Grey wolf. Shane was not going to get what he wanted. He may have fooled the others into his plan…..but he sure as hell hadn't fooled me.


	24. The Escape

Chapter 24

I followed Rick's scent as fast as I could. Turned out Shane had led him back towards the farm.

_Sneaky little bastard!_

I ran fast and soon came to a hill. There I found them. I got down low and prowled to Shane.

"It was perfect before you came back!" Shane said.

I knew he must be talking about Lori and Carl. I wasted no time and pranced on him. I pulled him to the ground and dodged his knife.

"Redcliff! You're always where you shouldn't be!" He snarled.

I growled and jumped at him, biting his arm as I went. He threw me off and then stopped suddenly. I was confused until I saw Rick had stabbed him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

He laid Shane down and I slowly walked forward. He looked at me and sighed.

"I owe you my life. But I need you to get back and tell them what happened. Go Tala!"

I ran off and passed Carl on my way.

_Wait what!?_

I turned back and saw Carl take out his gun. He seemed to be pointing it at Rick, but then I saw what he was really pointing at.

_Oh…..shit!_

Shane was a walker. Carl shot him down and Rick turned to see what had happened. My fears had been confirmed. The disease was airborne and all but me were infected. Even Aiden. I was frozen to the spot until something in the air made me want to cut off my nose. It was then that I looked behind and saw the largest herd of walkers coming towards us. My eye grew wide and I tried to get Rick to turn around. When he finally did he and Carl got down.

"Tala go! Warn the others!" He hissed.

I ran faster then I ever had. My husband and baby were back at the house and they didn't know. I dared not howl in warning, I knew that would only make the walkers run towards us. I turned and burst through the doors.

"Walkers! Hundreds of them! We have to get out of here!" I said.

Daryl ran to the window and then looked back.

"Kill the lights!"

Patricia turned off all the lights and we all went out on the porch.

"Where is Carl?" Lori asked.

"He's with Rick." I said.

Fear was plain in her eyes.

"Can't we wait it out?" Beth asked.

"A herd that size will tear the house down!" Daryl said.

I nodded and then looked to him and Merle.

"You two get the bike and Aiden and get out! All of us! We need to leave! Hurry!"

"Good a night as any!" Daryl said.

I made sure I had my weapons and my bag. Daryl took everything but my swords and then got Aiden. I gave him a kiss and then turned. Rick and Carl were in the barn. I rushed to them and saw them light it on fire. My eyes widened and I stopped. There were a dozen walkers coming towards me. I turned back and drew my dual blades.

"Let's dance!"

I jumped forward and cut off the heads of three and then slashed away at the others. I saw the RV coming and Jimmy was at the wheel. I finished off the walkers near me and turned. He parked so Carl and Rick could get off the roof of the barn. But the RV became overrun and I saw blood splatter. Jimmy was gone and there was nothing I could do. But I could still get Rick and Carl out. As we ran I took out any walkers that dared approach them. I saw Daryl and Merle get away with Aiden and I smiled. However I heard a set of screams. I whipped around and saw Patricia go down. I ran forward and killed the walker on her but I was too late to save her. Then I saw Andrea and Carol being cornered. I ran forward and jumped through the air and tore through the walkers.

"Tala get Carol out! Get out now!"

I looked at her for a split second before leading Carol away. I turned back and drew my blades again. I gave Carol one and hoped like hell she knew how to use it.

"Come on!"

Turned out she couldn't use it worth a damn. She tossed it back and I took out more walkers. I saw T-dog driving towards us in the truck. I whistled loud and he stopped long enough for us to jump in back.

"Go! Go, go!" I shouted.

He floored the gas pedal and we sped off.


	25. I Can't Change Because

Chapter 25

We re-grouped with the others at the highway.

"TALA!"

Daryl's voice reached my ears. I jumped out of the truck and ran full speed into his arms. Crashing his lips on mine. I hugged him and kissed him and then looked into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled and then saw Merle holding my son. I smiled and Merle handed him to me.

"Momma woof!"

I smiled and kissed his little head. Daryl hugged me and I looked at Rick.

"Now what are we gonna do?"

"What we were doing. Find somewhere we can hole up." Rick said.

I nodded and we left. I hoped Andrea was alright. Sure we had our differences, but she was still part of the group. Winter was coming and Aiden wouldn't survive the cold.

When we finally found a place to stay we started to work on defenses. I was the trump card or so T-dog said. There were several houses lined up and there was a wall around them. While the others worked I kept watch as a wolf. I would prowl back and forth and every so often I took out a walker of two. At the end of the day we had accomplished quite a bit. Daryl and I found a good enough house and Merle walked to us. He took Aiden from me.

"I ain't staying with ya. I know I drink too much and well…..figure the two of ya need some…married time." He said.

I smirked and watched him walk off with my son. I knew he wouldn't get drunk while he had Aiden. Daryl turned my face to his. He crashed his lips to mine and started to push me inside the house. I kicked the door closed and opened my mouth as I felt his tongue slid over my lips. If there was a bed upstairs…..we never made it. I pushed him to the floor and kissed him. His calloused hands went under my shirt and my breasts. I gasped and then there was a shout from outside.

"WALKER!"

I immediately ran outside. There were 4 walkers. I smirked and tried to turn into the wolf. I couldn't. I remained a human. My eyes widened and I looked down.

"Tala! Get back!"

I had no choice but to run from the walkers. I never ran away! The others took care of the walkers and I sat down on the grass.

"Yo girl what happened?"

I couldn't answer. I opened my mouth only to shut it again.

"Tala are you okay?" Glenn asked.

"I-I-I don't know." I said.

"Alright yall need te back up off my wife!"

Daryl came forward and sat down next to me.

"Tala?"

"I can't turn….into a wolf."

"Whaddya mean?"

I closed my eyes and tried to turn, but my body wouldn't let me.

"I can't change!"

Daryl looked up at Hershel.

"Can ye figure out what's wrong?"

"I can try. Come on miss."

Third Person POV

Daryl and the others waited outside anxiously for news of Tala. When Hershel finally came out Daryl could hear Tala crying.

"You might want to sit down when you go in there."

Daryl was confused but he ran inside. Merle stayed behind with Aiden. Tala had her face in her hands. Daryl had her look up at him.

"Tala what is it?"

"The reason I can't change….is because…..I'm…..I'm…"

"Come on, it's okay."

She looked him directly in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

"OH SHIT!" came T-dog's voice.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED?_


End file.
